Broken: Final Chapter & Playlist Up!
by mystical-blaise
Summary: A year after the events in Chicago, Dean and Sam find themselves investigating Abby's hometown of St. Augustine, where supernatural killings are terrorizing The Oldest City. This is the sequel to "Possession."
1. Ride On

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction takes place right after "Road Kill," (approx. end of Feb. '06). This is the sequel to my Supernatural fanfiction "Possession."_

Dean slammed his cell phone shut.

"Damn it."

Sam opened his sleep filled eyes and stretched in the seat next to him.  
"What's up," he yawned.

"I just called Lenore to check up on Abby. She's gone."

Sam sat up straight and looked over to his brother concerned.  
"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left. Lenore said she just took off one day and left note saying 'Thank you.' She has no idea where Abby went. All she said was she was sure of Abby's abilities. Meaning, she's not going to chomp on a human anytime soon."

Dean had to admit, after seeing her face the night in the vacant apartment, he had some doubts. She transformed into something inhuman after she drank Sam's blood. He had his suspicions on whether or not anyone or anything could actually control it.

It had been a year since that night. He'd kept tabs on her, calling Lenore every now and then to make sure she was alright. For the longest time, there was no change. She walked around in a daze, wearing black, spinning the rings he'd saved for her on her fingers. It was only a couple months ago that Lenore told him she was getting better and was using her time for more than just moping around. In fact, Abby had even requested going on a hunt. Her request, however, was denied until her full mental facilities could be established. That's around the time Lenore said she took off.

"Hey Dean, we're here," Sam said as he rolled down the window, sucking in the sea air.

"St. Augustine, Florida. Man, this city has some _smoking hot _chicks," Dean said as two blondes in bikinis rollerbladed down the street.

"It's also the oldest city in the United States," Sam interrupted with more of his useless, nerdy information.

"Ok, Magellan, what are we doing here?"

"There have been eight mysterious deaths in the same apartment complex. All single woman…ring a bell?"

Dean thought back to the case where they had encountered the ghost of H.H Holmes in Philadelphia.  
"So we're dealing with a ghost?"

Sam shook his head no and continued to explain the deaths. One girl fell down two flights of stairs and broke her neck, but she was an accomplished gymnast and her balance was excellent. Two others where found drowned in their bathtubs with no drugs in their system. Three more where found stabbed to death with no murder weapon to be found. What made their case curious, as well as the last two victims who died with their throats slashed, was the mysterious lack of blood.

"I mean, Dean, there was some at the scene but most of it was gone."

"So…we're not dealing with a ghost?"

Sam shrugged, meaning he had no clue. But that was their job; find out what was fucking around and blow the thing away.  
Dean took the main street and scoped out the purported building. Sam explained that it used to be an old mansion and was converted into apartments by the new owner. The exterior of the building appeared to be newer, but the sign out front showed it's age; it read "Kings Inn, established 1700." Still being a history geek, Sam continued to explain that the house was actually built in 1700 and wasn't established into an inn until recently. Crime scene tape covered the door and the apparent owner was out front talking with police. Dean overheard them discuss having the house vacated completely for the evening.

Knowing that no young women would be there to attract whatever-the-hell-it-was that was killing, they both agreed that they should wait until the next day start the investigation. Sam said he'd do some more online probing until then, causing Dean to make fun of his 'online probing' comment for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The Impala roared onto the Bridge of Lions as Dean searched for a hotel.

He found one right on the water called Captain Salty's Inn. After they checked in with the surly cashier, obviously Capt. Salty himself, they found their way to their room. It was decorated in a nautical style with fish and shells everywhere. He threw himself down onto the bed, only to find it swish and sway.

"Sw-eet…look, Sammy. Water beds!"

"Oh, and what a nice view," Sam said as he closed the drapes.

"What do you mean, I thought they said it was right on the - ," he said as he opened the curtains, realizing why Sam had shut them so quickly. Instead of the hot bikini clad women he hoped to be ogling, the beach was full of overweight, hairy, Speedo wearing men. He quickly shut them, wondering how he could burn the image from his retinas. Sam laughed behind him.

"Shut up, Sam," he looked to his brother, who was already researching on the computer.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	2. Street Action

"Well thank you for your time," Officer Tyler said as he showed himself and Officer Perry out the door.

They walked back to the car in silence, hoping not to ruin their disguise.

"Well, what do ya think," Dean asked Sam as he took off his fake badge and tie.

"From what her parents said, she wasn't suicidal. She was going to Flagler College, had a boyfriend, happy…why would she drown herself?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know man, shit happens. Maybe none of this is related."

Sam thought hard. No, it had to be related. He had a vision telling him something was wrong and someone was going to die in St. Augustine. A young girl with red hair. He had to save her.

"I still think it's something Dean. We need to go into town. Maybe get our hands on some town records for original owners. Or maybe the house was built on an Indian burial ground or something."

"Sure Sammy, we can go," Dean said as he parked near St. George St., finding the aged roads too narrow to drive the Impala. "I guess we're walkin'." He held his hand out for parking meter change. Sam rolled his eyes as he fished through his pockets and handed him what he found.

The brothers walked down the cobblestone lanes of St. Augustine. They past the typical tourist attraction, such as the oldest school house and the oldest jail in the U.S. Sam was enthralled with the history, but Dean just looked bored. That is, until he saw a store that made their own ice cream from scratch. He told Sam to meet him back at the ice cream shop after he looked into the records.

Sam walked another quarter of a mile before he found the hall of records. He asked the nice elderly lady inside for records on the Kings Inn and she gladly provided them. What Sam found was not exactly helpful. Not only was the house built on old Native American land, but it had switched hands over 50 times. The address was filled with death: a woman and her children found murdered, Civil War soldiers died from their wounds, sick children died during the pandemic. There were so many deaths, he couldn't keep the stories straight. It was no wonder the house was experiencing activity.

After making copies of the documents he felt were useful, Sam made his way back to Dean. He sat down in the shade next to his brother and explained his findings as Dean continuously slurped his triple chocolate ice cream cone.

"Seriously, best ice cream _ever_."

"Are you even listening to me," Sam asked, eyeing him annoyingly.

"Yeah, yeah…house of death. Got it. So what do you wanna do," he slurred, as a little chocolate dribbled down his chin.

_'Get you a bib,' he thought amused._  
"I ran by the house and it looks like people are being allowed back in. We should probably check it out tonight."

Dean nodded in agreement before eating the end of the cone.  
"Sounds good. Not like we're missing any beach action anyway."

They started to walk back to the car, headed to the hotel to get some sleep before their stakeout.

Sam was still confused about some of the deaths. Why the loss of blood? Could ghosts even _do_ that? Maybe the house was acting as like a paranormal beacon…or maybe it was…and that's when he saw her. She walked across the street looking like an other citizen. Well, except for the fact that she was so pale to be living in Florida. Her dark hair bounced and her skirt flowed as she trotted gracefully across to the walkway across the street. Her dark eyes were hidden behind her stylish sunglasses. Sam shielded himself.

She ran to her black Porsche and headed over the Bridge of Lions towards Anastasia Island.

"Dean," Sam started. "Did you see her?"

"Her who," his brother looked at him concerned, probably wondering if he was hallucinating.

"Abby."

Dean stared at him waiting for the punch line.  
"What do you mean Abby? Like Abby, Abby?"

"As in vampire who most recently tried to kill me Abby, yeah. She got in her Porsche and headed over the bridge to the island."

Then Sam started to think about the deaths at the inn. The throats ripped, the blood loss…she couldn't be involved…could she? It was true her state of mind was questionable, but would she become what she hated most? Would she become another Caleb?

_'No,' _he told himself. She wouldn't hurt her brother that way. Would she?

Sam looked at Dean, who seemed to be going through the same conflict in his mind.

"Let's go," he said as they reached the Impala and took off over the bridge. They scanned the shoreline and houses on the island, looking for a black Porsche.


	3. Down By The Seaside

It didn't take Dean long to find the black Porsche in a driveway. They parked across the street from a traditional styled beach house. It was your typical rich person summer home; all white, on stilts in case of flooding, and had a perfect view of the beach.

They climbed the many stairs until they reached front door. Dean laughed at the fact that she didn't have a welcome mat. He rapped on the door with the back of his hand. They waited for a few moments until they heard various locks and chains being undone. The door slowly swung open and he couldn't help but take a deep breathe.

Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she was clad only in a black bikini. She grabbed a sarong and tied it around her waist. He really wish she wouldn't have done that. Her eyes looked down embarrassed, as though her body wasn't something he hadn't already seen.

"Dean. Sam. This is certainly a surprise," she said as she gestured them into the house. "Please, come in."

Dean pushed through first and noticed that the house was different from her apartment. It was very neutral; lots of white, teal, blues and sandy colors. It reflected the beach out of the huge sliding glass doors at the back of the room.

"Nice place," Dean said as he walked around to get a better idea of the layout.

He turned to see Sam talking with Abby.

"How are you," his brother asked sympathetically.

"I'm doing good, Sam. How 'bout you?"

Sam laughed. "Oh…probably could be better."

She chuckled with him before reaching up to give him a hug. Dean felt a slight twinge of jealousy at that, which really was dumb. Why should he feel jealous of Sam?

"Please sit down," she motioned to the white couch. "Can I get you guys anything?

"Nah, we're cool," Dean muttered, while leaning back into the comfy sofa.

She took a seat in the chaise lounge in front of them. He couldn't help but start thinking dirty thoughts at the way her legs draped over the side of the chair. She gave him a smile and just shook her head.

"So, what brings you guys to my hometown?"

"A case," Sam started. "At the Kings Inn."

"Ah. The killings."

"You know about them," Dean asked, sitting forward for more focus.

"Sure, who doesn't? Not everyday that there is a serial killer in town. At least, that's what they're saying."

She fiddled with her skirt, refusing to meet their gaze. It was suspicious.

"So, what are your theories," Dean asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," she shrugged. Dean couldn't help but point out that she was acting very different than she did in Chicago. Was that because of her brother's death or was it because of something else?

"So," Dean started. "They said that a couple of the girls were drained of blood."

She eyed him defensively in response, obviously knowing what he was getting at.  
"Yeah, SO."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"No, Sam, I got this. You don't know anything about that?"

She growled from deep within, her eyes growing blacker by the second.  
"You came all this way to _accuse me of murder_," she spat. "No, Dean…I don't know anything about the deaths."

_'Did you do it?'_

She stood up abruptly, angered by his thought.  
"NO!"

But then her face changed. She was infuriated but also sad. For the briefest moment, she looked like she was in utter despair before composing herself. She sat down again, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"No. I don't know anything about it," she said stoically.

Dean put a hand to his head, obviously doing more harm than good, before turning to Sammy and letting him take the reigns.

* * *

"So why come back here," Sam asked, trying to earn back her trust. He asked her about her move from the nest to her old city. What she was up to and what she was planning on doing in the future. So far, she seemed more comfortable and willing to talk. Abby couldn't remember much from her first months at the nest. Eventually, the fog began to lift and she wanted to go back out and fight. However, the Lenore and the rest of the nest thought she was still too unstable. So, Abby found herself packing her bags and leaving to get better. She explained how she bought the house and liked to walk around the beach, enjoying the peacefulness. But Sam wondered if the real reason she choose St. Augustine was to be closer to her brother, her family…her old life.

"So this case," she started. "What do you guys think of it?"

"I don't know…ghost maybe?"

"Could be," she nodded. "Mind if I tag along with you guys tonight? I've been dying to get back to hunting. And I'm sure I can help; I mean, if I saw this place, maybe something about it would ring a bell."

Dean shook his head no, but Sam said that she could. She smiled at him and looked more excited than she had since they first arrived.

"Sounds fantastic!"

Sam was surprised at her enthusiasm when this case would most likely result in the deaths of more people before it was solved.

She stood and stretched from her spot on the chaise. She smiled back at the boys, but then it faded into a slight frown.

"Listen, Sam…I'm sorry I…"  
Sam smiled at her, putting his hands up to stop her apology. There was no reason for her to say she was sorry.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here even though the circumstances that brought you…well they rather suck," she laughed.

Dean got up and stretched out before turning back to Abby.

"Listen, we better get going. We have a long night and we need to…"

"Sleep," she asked. "May I ask where you're staying?"

"Some dump on the island," Sam sighed. "With a lovely view, right Dean?"

Abby chuckled at the image of the beach Sam had in his head.

"Hey, guys. Why not stay here? I have plenty of room…and you're not imposing, Sam. Honestly, it would be nice to have some people around. Plus, I have a private stretch of beach," she smiled.

Sam turned to Dean who had a look of deliberation on his face. Finally, after several long minutes, Dean sighed and gave in.

"Fine. And thanks. We'll just go check out of the shit hole and pick up our stuff."

"Great," she said enthusiastically. "And after you get some rest, I'll show you around town. There could be some ghost stories in the area related to that house if it is indeed a ghost. Maybe we can make a connection."

As they left for the hotel, Sam turned back to take one more look at Abby. Her enthusiasm seemed genuine, but there was something else behind her smile. If only he could put his finger on it.


	4. Night Prowler

Abby took the boys on a tour of the city, focusing her efforts on the city's hidden treasures. She did, however, want to show them a very popular tourist attraction, the fort Castillo de San Marcos. Plus, she figured it would actually be a spot Dean would appreciate.

She found herself marveling at the citadel. It was a good twenty years older than herself and had seen it's share of battles, nationalities, and piracy. And to think, it was only made of coquina; a limestone like mixture of sand and crushed shell. It was made of tiny, fragile pieces, yet it had managed to stand the test of time. Abby wondered what she could do to make herself more like that.

"And this," she said, loosing her thoughts. "Is the dungeon."

"So I'm guessing a lot of people were held captive here," Sam said. "You know, any of these could be a vengeful spirit."

"Could be," Dean said as he leaned against a facing wall, rubbing his arms. "It's pretty frickin cold in here for having no A/C and it's as hot as hell outside."

Abby laughed. "You want an example of a resentful spirit? One of the commanders of this fort went crazy once; he found out his wife was having an affair. So…he walled her and her boy toy up alive behind a wall."

"Woah, woah. He just sealed her and the dude she was boinking in here?"

"Actually…they found the two skeletons chained up right where you're leaning."

Dean jumped away from the stone, causing Abby and Sam to roll with laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Very fucking funny," Dean sulked.

"Come on," Abby chuckled. "I'll show you the rest of the town. But you know guys, it's going to be hard to just narrow this down to _one_ vengeful spirit. This whole city is literally crawling with ghosts."

* * *

Abby led them down the same streets they had earlier, but Sam had to admit it was useful having her as a guide. She knew so many stories from the city's past and it seemed like she had information about every single building in town.

"What about that one," Sam said as he pointed to an old tavern bar with the upper floors designated as a hotel.

She paused suddenly, her eyes refusing to look at the building. Her face suddenly sank and she turned away. Dean approached her, putting an arm around her shoulders and led her away. The realization hit Sam where they must be. He recalled the story Dean had told him about Abby's past and the reason how she was frozen seventeen. The traumatic event with her ex-lover had taken place in a hotel above a tavern. It was this same building. Sam ran to catch up to them.

She turned to him, shrugging Dean's arm off her shoulder.

"Sorry guys. That place usually doesn't get me that much anymore. I don't know…it just feels different today."

"It's ok, Abby," Sam said while giving her a crooked, reassuring grin.

"Well, we still have an hour till nightfall," Dean said, glancing down at his watch.

"Let's go to dinner. My treat," she smiled.

Abby led them down the dusk lit streets to her favorite restaurant. She claimed she had gone there for years and Sam could believe it considering it had been around since 1905. The interior was reminiscent of an old-style Spanish villa, even with a working fountain in the center. The restaurant was definitely nicer than the diners they were most accustomed to.

They were seated on the second floor next to the balcony. Sam glanced over his menu and could see Dean start to sweat.

"What, no burgers? No pizza," Dean asked, tossing the menu down on the table.

"You should be more cultured, Dean Winchester," Abby smirked. "Look, I'll help you out…"

Abby read the Spanish words in the Cuban-based menu impeccably and tried to explain to Dean what was what. Like a child, he gave her a dirty look.

"Maybe I'll just order from the kid's menu. They have chicken fingers."

"Dean," Sam laughed. "It says for age ten and under only. Good luck."

"Are you ready to order," their waiter asked.

"Yes, sir. No food for me but I'll have a Café con Leche. And HE'll," she said as she pointed to Dean, "have the Filet Mingon."

Sam laughed at the look on Dean's face as she ordered for him. He turned to Sam stunned, causing the younger Winchester to chuckle even harder.

"I'll have the Arroz Con Pollo," Sam said, handing the young man his menu.

Dean continued to stare daggers into Abby. She turned to him, shaking her head and giving him a half smile.

"Oh for Pete's sakes! I picked the one thing on the ADULT menu you'd eat, so shut up!"

Sam couldn't help but spit out the water he was drinking.

* * *

"I'm so full I could fucking burst," Dean said as they walked to stake out the apartments.

"I told you it was good."

"Well, how did I know you knew? You don't eat real food," Dean smirked.

"Well, what do you think YOU taste like after eating that steak," she sinisterly smiled, playfully snapping in his direction.

He only hoped that was a joke. They turned a corner to see the building dimly lit by candled street lights. Nice lighting for atmosphere but not really cool for ghost hunting. They found a porch across the street from the house where they could sit and wait.

Dean hadn't realized just how much Abby was ready for the hunt. She couldn't sit still as they hunkered down behind a half stone wall. He wondered why she was so jumpy. Was she just hyped up for her first hunt? He only hoped it wasn't the scenario going on in the back of his mind; that she was going to run in and pounce any minute. What would he do if she really was the killer?

Suddenly, a scream cut through the still night.


	5. Rollin' and Tumblin'

All three turned simultaneously and ran in the darkness towards the house. Dean blinked as Abby blurred by them and picked the door locks open first. She raced up the stairs with the boys at her heels.

"Fourth floor," she whispered down to the them.

They raced up the final flight, only to find a young blonde woman lying face down on the wood floor.

"Shit," Dean said as he ran over to her. He rolled her over and found clearly defined finger marks around her neck. Her youthful face was blue and she was clearly not breathing. Dead.

"Well that's a new one," Sam said, standing over Dean looking at the body. "Strangulation? What spirit can do that?"

Dean heard his brother but he was too busy staring at Abby to acknowledge. She stood in front of an antique mirror, playing with her hair. Something strange was happening. Her face seemed different in some way and she was humming some sort of music. Dean didn't recognize the tune. It seemed to be something very old and reminded him of something that would be played during church.

"Abby," Dean whispered and she didn't seem to notice.

She slowly paced decisively around the room. Her fingers played with an invisible necklace, twisting and twirling it back and forth. Her glazed over eyes and face took on a look of realization.

"You're late," she said with an unfamiliar accent, her voice resonating a different timbre. "_Where were you_?"

Her eyes widen in anger and she scowled.

"You were with HER weren't you?!"

She backed away, her hands held out in front of her creating a barrier.

"Get out of here," she yelled across the room. Dean and Sam turned to look in the direction of her screams but there was nothing there.

"I said _get out_," she yelled again, pointing towards the doorway. She eyed her transparent opponent with rage.

"How could you," she said with tears welled in her eyes. She slapped the empty space in front of her. "Fine," she said. "If you're not leaving, _I will_!" She gathered her invisible skirt and headed through the open door towards the stairs. As she reached the staircase, she spun suddenly back towards the room.

"_How could you do this to me?_ _How could you do this to our family_," she howled. She pressed her arms out to force back her invisible attacker. "_No, let me go_," she screeched. Her body started to shake violently as if grabbed forcefully by someone. Her face twisted to the left powerfully as if slapped. All of a sudden, her hands were at her throat, seemingly trying to pry hands away.

Sam and Dean approached her on the top landing as she struggled. Suddenly, her body was forced backwards. The boys ran towards the stairs as her body hit every step, twisting and turning in horrific angles. Abby leaned against the wall in a heap on the third floor landing. She slid down slightly, revealing a bloody streak on the wallpaper.

"Abby! Abby are you ok," Sam asked, lifting her chin. Her head slumped down.

"Let's get her home," Dean said as he cradled her limp figure. As he began to lift her, dark eyes fluttered open.

"Abby, are you alright," Dean questioned as he looked down at her with concern.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what just happened."

"We should get out of here before the cops get here," Dean spoke to Sam. Sam nodded in response and returned upstairs to wipe away any of their prints. Dean carried Abby down the stairs.

As they reached the front entryway, Abby wiggled in his grasp.

"Put me down. I can walk," she said.

"Sure you can."

"_Dean._"

"Fine," he said as he set her down. She walked about four feet to the car before she started to weave.

Dean ran to her side, holding her tight to him as they walked.

"Yeah, you walked just fine," he joked as he helped her into the passenger seat.

"Shut up," she said as she reclined the seat all the way back. Dean just chuckled and shook his head. He took his place in the driver seat and watched as Sam raced out of the building and into the Impala. They took off before Sam even had his seatbelt on.

"I think we're all clear," Sam stated, explaining that no one else seemed to be in the building and the body wouldn't be found until morning. "How are you," he laughed at Abby, who was fully reclined back in the seat with her head on level with the back.

"Oh just _peachy_," she said sarcastically.

"So, what happened back there," Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam. Once I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."


	6. Carry Me Home

_Warning: This chapter is one that is rated M for Mature sexual themes._

Abby laid on the soft couch feeling as if she had been hit by a bus. Luckily, she hadn't broken anything during her tumble. This, however, didn't make her feel any better for she had never felt anything like that before. This was something of great power.

"So," Dean questioned. "Spit it out. What happened?" He sat casually on the wood floor in front of her, beer in hand.

"It was weird. I started to feel really cold…"

"Spirit," Dean interrupted.

Abby rolled her eyes.  
"Let me finish," she ordered softly. "But then it was like I was watching a movie…or part of one? I saw an argument between a man and a woman. And it was weird because I couldn't see their faces; they were almost all black."

"You weren't watching the argument, Abby. You were _in it_," Sam said from his chair.

"In it?"

"Yeah. You were arguing with thin air."

Abby thought back to the night. She felt the cold chill down her spine as she looked into the antique mirror hung above the dresser. Then she saw the scene. An argument between two lovers. She recalled how she felt. The hurt. The anger. The frustration. Then the physical and emotional pain as she was grabbed and slapped. As she fell down the stairs, she could name the bones that broke. Her shoulder. Her arm. Her neck. And then her skull as it cracked against the wall. Yet, she was fine. She guessed that was the benefit of vampire strength.

"You know guys," she started. "This reminded me of a death echo."

"Well there's a hole so big that I could drive a bus through you theory. Death echoes can't hurt anyone," Dean said as he took a chug. "And, obviously, it tried to hurt you."

"Well, what do we know about what's going on there," Sam said as he thought about the evidence. "One, it seems to go after only young women. Which is what happened twice tonight; once with the blonde and once with Abby."

"But she's not young," Dean said nodding towards Abby.

"Thanks, Dean. You really know how to make a girl feel special," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but the spirit might just think she's seventeen, Dean. Ok, second, the house has seen a lot of death. There are a number of cases that the scene tonight could fit."

"Well, during the scene, she felt…I felt angry and hurt. And I questioned him about another woman right? Maybe that's why she doesn't like those girls."

"Could be," Sam added. "So, you really didn't know what you were doing? Acting it out?"

She shook her head. In fact, she felt like she was out of body watching from afar. Yet, she was completely aware that her body was in use. It was bizarre and almost felt like…

"A psychic attack."

"What," Dean asked, giving her a strange look.

"I think I had a psychic attack. Whatever it was using my mind, taking it over. Maybe to show me…something."

Then she remembered when she had the initial chill, she had gazed into her eyes and seen someone else.

"The mirror," she yelled, sitting up too fast. She fell back down onto the sofa.

"Hey, easy," Dean said, pushing her back down onto the couch. "The mirror?"

"Yeah. I didn't feel anything weird until I looked into the mirror. Maybe that's the connection. We need to get our hands on it."

"We can worry about that later," Sam said, patting her head. "First, sleep."

"Yes, mom," she joked, sticking her tongue out at him, eliciting a laugh from Dean.

"Goodnight," he said as he walked past them into his bedroom.

Abby and Dean were alone for the first time since the Winchesters had arrived in St. Augustine. She was worried by the awkward silence, especially after everything she'd been through. She couldn't help but still feel…

"How are you really feeling," Dean said as he scooted closer to the couch.

"Fine I guess."

"Ab, you are a terrible liar. What's wrong?"

"Dean, I'm really fine."

She stiffened as she felt his hand moving the hair back from her face. Her eyes closed as his fingers swept away her bangs and caressed her cheeks. Touch. How she had missed it. Abby rolled herself onto her side to look at Dean. His green eyes swam in hers. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as she moved her hand over his. Even though it was so sweet, it made her terribly sad…for one day, his heart would stop and he would die.

* * *

He looked into her sad black eyes wondering what she was thinking. He would be lying if he said he hadn't miss her like crazy. He'd spent days calling, checking in on her, worried when she was at the nest. And now, here she was, relatively ok…or at least he hoped. But he also knew she was a perfected liar by trade.

"Abby, are _you_ ok," he said, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. Her sadness seemed to lift slightly and she smiled.

He smirked back and moved in closer to kiss her. Dean hadn't realized how much he had yearned for her soft, slightly chilled lips. She moved her mouth with his, sometimes daringly creeping her tongue in with a quick flick. He felt her arm run up his body and ended up tousling his hair. She gently pushed his head closer to her. He moaned as she sucked lightly on his lower lip and he knew he couldn't take much more foreplay. He needed to be with her.

Dean picked her up bridal style and carried Abby to her bedroom. He laid her down on the mattress and quickly positioned himself over her. They hastily removed each other's clothes, throwing them haphazardly about the room. Abby moaned as Dean continued to torture her body with soft kisses and his tongue. He didn't know where to start and stop over her perfect form. He could tell from her arched back that she couldn't take much more. She whimpered and bit her lower lip as she seductively ground her hips into his.

He pushed into her quickly, groaning as she enveloped him. She panted and whispered his name as he began to thrust. She matched his rhythm as she gripped at her sheets. He heard them tear as she was at the precipice. What surprised him was when her hands reached up to play with her breasts as she came. Dean looked down at her and found his thrusts becoming uneven. He couldn't hold back any longer and he let go.

He laid down next to her as they woke up from their high. She rolled onto her side, giving him a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what," Dean asked.

"For everything. For being a friend. For caring. For not running away when a normal, sane person would have ran screaming."

Dean glimpsed at her fathomless eyes. They seemed so defeated, nothing like the Abby he'd first met a year ago in Chicago.

"And thanks for…you and Sam are really great you know. And you're good people. You just keep hunting out there, ok?" She smiled a little, her eyes drooping with sleep.

"Yeah, sure. And you need to get some rest."

"Stay with me," she mumbled as she drifted off.

"Sure," he said, watching her still form.

Something didn't set with Dean. Abby was acting very weird and something was very wrong. Once he knew she was sound asleep, Dean kissed her forehead gently and crept out of bed and back to his room. He was worried and needed to talk to Lenore. Maybe she wasn't right about Abby being stable.


	7. In The Light

Abby sat up in bed with a start.

_'It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.'_

But it wasn't just a dream. Her brother was dead. She had almost attacked Sam. It all really happened. And to make matters worse, Dean wasn't in bed. He left. He left like everyone else she ever cared about. He didn't care about her as a person; he only wanted her body.

She was done. Done trying to live through the pain. Done trying to live alone.

She tried, she really did. For one whole year she tried to dig herself out of the black hole that was left of her life. But like a quicksand pit, the more she struggled, the more she was consumed.

With soft footsteps, she crept from her room, still clad in her thin white shift. As she past Dean's door, part of her screamed to run to him, to give him one more chance to save her. Give her a reason to live. But it was too late for who could love someone so damaged.

Besides, he lost that chance that morning when he left her when she needed someone the most.

She walked past his room in a haze, heading towards the balcony of her house. Silently, she opened the sliding glass doors to look onto the ocean. The sea sounded its rhythm as the waves rolled in and out. The sound was soothing. It reminded her of simpler times when she and James used to run in the surf, back when they were young, carefree, and in the care of their parents. Before they died. Before he died. She held her chest, afraid that it might burst from the pain.

She thought coming to St. Augustine might heal her wounds and remind her of happy times and make her forget. She never intended it to make her remember so vividly and fill her full of regret. All hope was lost.

She could see the spot where their old house used to stand before it burned to the earth. It was hallowed ground; the place where her parents laid to rest. She didn't dare approach it, for fear of their ghosts' disappointment. But then she remembered, vampires didn't cross over. Her kind didn't have souls. Her kind just ceased to exist.

She remembered when she was ten and she asked James that same question after hearing some humans talk about eternal life.

"I thought _we_ have eternal life, Jamie…how can humans?"

"Mother says that when humans die, they believe they'll go to Heaven or Hell depending on how good they were here on Earth."

"Who says they're good?"

"I don't know. Many people have different ideas on who or what it is. Most think it's God. But they decide based on souls," he shrugged, seemingly uninterested in his sister's prodding.

"Do _we_ have a soul, Jamie," she had asked with all seriousness.

He smiled that same reassuring smile to her, like he would for hundreds of years after. "Of course, Abigail. As long as we do good, we have a soul."

Oh how she wished she could believe him now when she was on the brink. Now, she knew the truth. The answer was no.

She hadn't eaten in almost a week, just in case she planned to actually go through with it. If she were to face the fire, she wanted it to be quick.

So Abby waited as the sky turned from black, to navy, to blue, to light blue. Then the white line of the sun rising over the horizon came into view.

She stayed in the shadows of the porch, contemplating her choice…but was there really one to make? She fumbled to find the clasp on her bracelet. The metal clinked on the hard concrete of the balcony below.

Frightened, she walked further across the patio, the light creeping ever closer. She sighed deeply and stuck her arm out into the light. The pain tore through her whole being yet she couldn't pull away. She wanted to feel this agony. She wanted it to burn hers away.

_'I'm sorry, James,' _she thought, tears streaming down, as she took a step towards the sun.


	8. Sunburn

Dean woke up early to grab a bite to eat. He walked out of the guest bedroom in his boxers, headed to the fridge, hoping to god that there was some human food.

As he shuffled to the kitchen, he felt a breeze coming off of the balcony. Dean turned to see why it was open only to see Abby standing in her long white nightgown, her dark, wavy hair down her back. As he was going to say good morning, he noticed something strange. She was sliding her talisman bracelet off her wrist. As it hit the concrete patio, she glided further out onto the porch. She was watching the sun rise over the ocean. The stream of light moved closer and closer to her on the patio. And that's when she stuck her arm out. She tilted her head back, with tears streaming down her face in pain, as the smell of burning flesh wafted through the room.

"ABBY," Dean screamed.

Abby turned towards him with a look of complete horror and embarrassment.

"Dean…" she whispered while keeping her hand in the torturing light.

He ran to her and tried to pull her into the shadowy confines of the house. And she fought.

"NO," she screamed. "_Just leave me! Let me go! I can't do this anymore! I can't be alone!_"

He gripped her harder and pulled back roughly. The tension snapped as they tumbled down on the floor together.

"Abby!? Are you ok? _What the hell is wrong with you_," he yelled while squatting in front of her slumped figure.

Dean gently picked up her arm to survey the damage. Her usually perfect skin was bubbling and peeling from her hand to the middle of her forearm.

"Christ," he whispered. He looked up to her face. Her eyes would not meet his gaze as she stared off at a distant place. The only remnants of the tears were the marks down her beautiful face.

"Dean! What's wrong," Sam asked as he clumsily made his way from his bedroom.

"Sam, go get the first aid kit. Now!"

"But why," Sam inquired a little groggy.

"Now, Sam," he ordered.

Sam emerged out of his bedroom with their homemade first aid kit.

"What's that smell," he asked as he handed Dean the box with all the essentials. That's when he looked down to Abby's arm. "Dean…what happened?"

She interrupted him as he was going to fill Sam in on the details.

"You should have let me do it," she whispered.

"Do what," Sam asked confused. He looked up to Sam and saw his face change in acknowledgement.

Sam bent down next to him and started to fumble through the emergency supplies. He grabbed some gauze bandage wraps and ran over to the kitchen sink to soak them in cold water. He came back over to Abby and proceeded to clean the wounds. She hissed with pain.

"Shouldn't they have started healing by now," Sam asked.

It was then Dean remembered that he hadn't seen her eat, not once. She had been preparing to be weaker and to go faster. When he thought of that it made him angry. It wasn't like it was a split second crazy decision. Abby had been _planning_ it.

Abby turned her head to stare at Dean as she heard his thoughts. Her angry gaze would be enough to scare any normal person, but not him.

"_Why_, Abby," he asked.

"Why, _Dean_," she hissed in response. Her incensed eyes were still locked with Dean's as Sam started to wrap the wound with the moist gauze.

She was angry and he was furious.

"Sam, I'm going out. Make her drink something. I'll be back soon," he said as he went to his room to change. "Oh and Sam, if she tries to hurt you or do anything else _stupid _today, feel free to use some dead man's blood to knock her on her ass until I get back."

* * *

Sam sat with a zombie at the kitchen table, slowly pushing the cup of blood towards her. She refused.

"Abby, please," he pleaded. "I'd rather you do this on your own with out me having to force you."

Her eyes slowly gazed up at him angrily, and she swiped the cup, guzzling it down before she slammed the cup on the table. The mug cracked all the way up, fracturing the once beautiful facets. Sam couldn't help but think of the similarities in their appearances.

He'd seen corpses that looked better than she presently appeared. Sam wasn't sure how her arm was going to heal. He did his best to clean and care for the wound, but he was afraid it would fester if she didn't try to mend.

"Listen," he started, looking down at the table, doodling absentmindedly with his finger. "I don't know what it's like…to lose a brother…and I hope that I never have to know. But Abby, just know you're not alone, ok? If you need to talk or anything, I'm here for you."

He raised his gaze to her face, surprised to find her looking back. Her eyes were vacant, but behind them he thought he saw a flash of hope. Hope is what she needed. Any why shouldn't she hope? She was going through a rough time but he knew Abby was _strong_. In fact, deep down, she was one of the bravest people he'd met. She'd been through so much in her life and had still managed to come out of it. And he truly believed this situation was no different.

"I'm not going to push you to talk if you don't want to. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything…"

And she surprised him with a slight grin. She rose out of the chair and moved over to stand in front of him. Sam stood to meet her, towering over her small figure. He was surprised as she took him in her arms, resting her head against his chest. Sam found himself wrapping his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. He laid his head against her head, whispering reassurances. He glanced down to see her eyes drooping sleepily. He smiled slightly, before picking her up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. She didn't resist.

He laid her down gently on the bed, covering her with a sheet, being careful not to touch her injured arm.

"Get some rest," he whispered, as he moved the hair out of her face. She was fast asleep. Even though he knew Dean would want him to stand guard, that she might do something else, he left the room. She needed her privacy. But he would be there in an instant if another nightmare struck.


	9. It's Come To This

Dean returned after the sun set.

"Geez, who do you have to kill to get some good blood around here," he yelled as he angrily deposited his items in the fridge.

"Where have you been," Sam asked, wondering as to what Dean was up to all day.

"I ran out to get some decent Type O Neg. fluids for her. You know, since she didn't have much," he said as his eyes scanned the room. They widen as he turned back to Sam "Where is she?"

Sam nodded in the direction of the beach, causing Dean to fume.

"Out there? Alone?!"

"She's fine, Dean." And Sam knew it was the truth. She woke up after sunset, finding Sam had put on her talisman while she slept. She walked to the kitchen and drank some more blood and Sam didn't think it was purely for show. He couldn't help be feel that she was embarrassed by her earlier thwarted attempt to end her immortality. She approached him, eyes down, and asked if she could go out by the ocean, followed by a promise that she wouldn't do anything foolish. Sam agreed.

"Dean, I've been keeping an eye on her, ok? She's just been sitting there for the last hour in plain view. She's fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "She's fine, huh. She tried to _KILL _herself today, and she's fine? Do you have brain damage? What the fuck, Sam." His brother walked around him towards the silent form on the beach.

* * *

She sat in the sand, still in her same white nightgown. Her dark hair shimmered in the moonlight. In fact, Dean couldn't believe how bright it was. Full moon. Figured.

He plopped down, looking directly at her. She didn't return the gesture. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the glow off of the ocean. A light flashed in his peripheral vision and he turned to find the lighthouse shining its beacon out to sea.

"It's haunted you know," she whispered. "There's two little girls died there. They drowned in the ocean."

Dean turned back, surprised that she had spoken, but she still refused to meet his gaze. He saw the twinkle of tears run down her face.

"Abby…"

"Don't."

"Why didn't you…come to Sam…or come to me?"

She laughed a little, although Dean didn't get the joke. She wiped the fallen tears from her face.

"Why did you leave this morning?"

He had left, but he didn't think anything of it. He'd gone before and she didn't try to off herself. But when he thought back to the night before, all the things appeared after the fact, to be goodbyes. She was saying goodbye, dropping hints…and to her, he had just walked away.  
His mind raced with scenarios and what ifs. What if he hadn't woken up early because his stomach was growling? What if he had stayed the night?

He felt eyes on him then and he looked to see her turned to him. She was shaking her head.

"It's not your fault, Dean, so I'll be damned if you blame yourself. You do that too much. This isn't your burden…it's mine."

He shifted towards her, sitting across from her cross-legged in the sand. She sighed.  
"I did plan this. For a year, Dean, I heard what people thought about me. Sick. Crazy. Depressed. Lonely. Poor girl. Orphan. I was bombarded by everyone's negative thoughts about me for so long. So I left the nest and came here. No one called. No one followed. No one wanted me."

His mind raced with thoughts.  
"Of course people want you."

"Yeah, for one thing only. Apparently I'm hot enough to fuck, but not hot enough to be with."

Dean wondered if he had made her feel that way. He looked at her beautiful face, drained with grief. How could anyone not want her? She was gorgeous, loving, caring…not to mention sexy as hell. But somewhere, the independent girl that he had…had what?

He took her hands in his, making circles on her cold flesh with his thumbs.  
"Abby, if you ever need me…just know you can always come to me, ok. You don't have to go through this alone," he grinned with sincerity.

She smiled crookedly at him and he only hoped she believed him. He shifted his weight so he was sitting on the sand and motioned for Abby to come closer. She reluctantly moved to him and he gently grabbed her in his arms. He placed her in front of him in the sand, sitting between his legs, facing the ocean. He was glad when she leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her. She slowly wrapped her arms over his.

He kissed to top of her head, resting his head against hers as he looked out onto the ocean. He couldn't help but think how uncharacteristic it was for him to be snuggling with a girl on the beach. That shit only happened in movies. But there he was, with a gorgeous girl, who wanted him, needed him and he gladly reciprocated.

Funny thing was, at that moment, he didn't care that it was atypical. He had an amazing person to hold onto who held onto him. He promised he'd be there for her for as long as she needed him. Plus, he needed her too. He wanted to protect her from everything and just wanted her to feel… He smiled as he felt her slump slightly, asleep against his chest. He was free to say it…he wanted her to feel loved.

_Fuck. _Dean Winchester had fallen again…and this time it was with a vampire.

* * *

Sam watched Dean and Abby from the kitchen and was surprised when Dean tenderly held her in his arms. He wondered what Dean was thinking. Was he doing it out of courtesy or did he really care for her? Did he feel that part of his heart beat slower as he held her? Did he feel that overwhelming urge to kiss her whenever she walked into a room?

Jess. Jessica had done that to Sam. Her presence was a light in his dark life. He'd taken her to a secluded beach at night in San Francisco and held her much the same as Dean was holding Abby. She'd held him back, and Sam was completely content. He'd tilted her head back and kissed her, deeply. She kissed back harder, and Sam had repositioned himself over her, pushing her into the sand as his hips ground into her. Her hands roamed his body until she reached his jeans, telling him that she wanted to. Sam undid hers as she undid his. They frantically positioned themselves so they'd looked inconspicuous.

Sam smiled as he remembered how she looked as she tried to muffle her cries of pleasure. They rocked together slowly, trying not to draw attention if there happened to be any passersby. As she let go, she tilted her head back and he laid her down, her blonde hair cascaded across the sand. Sam found his own release and she kissed him deeply, massaging his back while his heart still raced.

He laid his head down on her chest and looked up as she chuckled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that this is the first time we had sex in public," Jess giggled.

"Huh, I guess you're right," Sam smiled, pulling her up into a kiss.

They helped each other appear decent and walked together, hand-in-hand, on the dark beach for hours.

Sam sighed at the memory. He had loved that girl…and part of him would always love her. He only hoped that one day he could find it again.

As he watched Dean hold Abby, he could only wish the same for his brother.


	10. How Many More Times

She woke up with something heavy draped over her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Dean looking down at her. He kissed her face.

"Hey," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"What are you doing here," she asked mid yawn while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You fell asleep out on the beach so I carried you in here. I didn't want you to be alone last night, so I stayed. That's ok, right?"

She stretched and was surprised to not feel the fabric on her pajamas move. She lifted the covers to look down at herself.

"But, why am I naked?"

He smirked. "Well, besides the obvious fact that someone like you should NEVER wear anything to bed, I didn't think you'd want to sleep in the other nightgown."

"My nightgown?"

"Yeah," he said, looking serious. "There was blood all over the one you wore yesterday."

She sat up with a start. Blood? Why was there blood on her nightdress?

"Dean," she turned to him, grabbing his face with deadly seriousness. "Why was there blood on my nightgown? I didn't…kill that girl did I? At the apartments?"

He stared at her oddly.  
"No, you didn't kill anyone; don't you remember yesterday," he said as he gently lifted up her bandaged arm.

She peered down at the wrapped forearm in wonder; why was she mummified? Then images started to flash in front of her. The sun. Pain. The beach at night.

"Did _I _do this to…," she asked Dean, her eyes welling with emotion.

"Yeah, you did. I woke up to find you on the porch trying to…well, I got to you in time, right. That's all that matters. So, you don't remember yesterday at all?"

"I can recall bits and pieces of it, but I can't believe I tried…oh god. I'm sorry. And while you guys were here. I'm so…"

"Hey, I'm just glad we WERE here to stop it," he swore, grabbing her hands. "How are you feelin' today?"

She closed her eyes and focused on her body. Abby still felt slightly stiff from her fall at the apartments, but her arm felt worse. It was only a dull ache when Dean had moved it but the more she played with it, the more it turned into a burn.

"Yeah, it hurts," she hissed in pain.

He sat them up together in bed, running a hand over the small of her back.  
"Well, I guess we should get up. You need to eat."

He moved to stand but not before Abby grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

"Wait," she started as he turned to look at her, concern written on his face. "I'm…I'm sorry I did that. Dean…I've just been so _alone _this past year. I guess I just finally snapped, you know."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly placed a delicate finger over his lips.

"But waking up with you this morning," she sighed, blushing slightly. "Made me feel…at home again. Safe again. And I know you can't be here everyday, but just to know I have people to count on out there makes me feel… Dean, I _cherish_ your friendship. Thank you for saving me…yet again."

He kissed her finger still over his mouth. She smiled at him as he made his way over to press his lips on hers.

"Hold on," she said as she pushed him back again. "I still need to be serious for a few more moments."

"_Then_ will you let me kiss you?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I feel like I have a reason to _be_ again. And I promise, I will NEVER try to do that again. In fact, I'm going to go to the blacksmith's today and get a permanent talisman put on; one that is a single piece with no clasp."

Dean smiled at her, surprised by the strength of her convictions.

"Fine. That sounds like a plan."

She leaned in to kiss him.

"Whoa, now wait. _I_ need to be pseudo serious for a moment first," he devilishly smirked. She sighed in reply.

"I think that's a good idea. Not because I think you're going to hurt yourself again…but because you WANT to be here. You're a good person Abby, hell even a decent VAMPIRE which is something I'd never thought I'd say. And you're one hell of a hunter. Not only do Sam and I need you, but the world needs you. There's lots of people out there counting on you."

She smiled in response, feeling proud of Dean's comments. He smirked and leaned in.

"Well, and you know, I want _you_ to feel needed too," she smiled, pulling him closer.

"How much do you need m…" he started before he was taken by her.

They rolled together on the bed and didn't leave until hours later.

* * *

She emerged refreshed from her love session with Dean. Boy did Sam's face turn red when she and Dean walked out of her bedroom together. She was sure Dean was going to get interrogated by Sam while she was gone.

Abby walked down the main tourist district looking for the blacksmith shop. It was the same place she had gotten her first talisman made when she was nine.

Sure enough, the shop still stood, but was more of a working tourist attraction. The store specialized in metal gifts that tourists could take home as tokens of their adventure. She could hear the clanging of the metal working in the back. She rang the bell at the front desk. The metal working stopped and she knew the worker was approaching.

"Excuse me," she started. " I have a special request…"

"Abigail?"

She lifted her eyes to the blacksmith. He was wiping the sweat off his all too familiar brow as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Abigail Stuart," he asked again.

"_Pedro?_"

"Abigail," the vampire said, pulling her in for a hug. "How are you young girl?! Oh we thought you were dead!" He pulled her back to look at her closely. "I'm sorry about your parents, child."

"Yeah, thanks Pedro."

"Oh Abigail, it brings me such joy to see you alive! Did James survive that night too?"

"Yeah, he did. We got away before the fire killed my folks."

"I am truly sorry about your parents. They were great people. We took their ashes and secretly buried them in the old cemetery years later."

Abby looked at him stunned, never knowing if anything had been done with their remains. She was glad they had friends to take care of them.

"You should go visit them, Abigail," he said, looking behind her. "Now, where's James? I'd love to catch up."

"Pedro, he's gone. He died a year ago."

Pedro grabbed Abby in a fierce hug again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, little one. May I ask what brings you back to St. Augustine?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. James and I used to come here once a year…to pay our respects. I guess I just happened to stumble back here. And you?"

"You know me and Marguerite. We like to travel around, but we too find ourselves returning every 100 years or so."

"Marguerite? She's here? Where is she," she asked searching for her old friend around the shop.

"Child, she doesn't work in the shop. She's at home…knitting or something," he smiled. Abby laughed at her old friend. Some things never changed.

"Now what do you want to request," he asked.

"I need a new bracelet, Pedro. I had kind of an accident," she said, holding up her arm.

"An accident, huh?"

"The clasp broke and it slipped," she noted, showing him the bent clasp. What she neglected to tell him the clasp had bent when it hit the patio during her attempt the day before. "I want something more permanent, Pedro. So I won't have to worry about it sliding off."

He twisted the hand with the talisman, looking at the craftsmanship.

"Well at least I made it last for a couple hundred years, right," he smiled. "Of course I can make you one. Now, I have to find the ingredients I used to make it again. They're not as readily available anymore and the connections in our world become less and less. I think Marguerite kept the instructions somewhere. She'll have to find the incantation she used to. Give me a month. Then I'll weld it shut on your wrist. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great," she said to her old friend. "I'll be back soon to visit and see Marguerite."

"Why not come to the dance tonight? Marguerite and I are going," he said.

"Dance?"

"Sure, the dance for Valentine's Day," he said, shuffling through pamphlets on his desk. He handed her a pink piece of paper with old lettering. "It's a costume ball at The Kings Inn. Even though it was converted into apartments, the first level is just a big open space used for community events. Did you have to notice the theme this year," he laughed.

"1700s Colonial?!"

"Si. I'm sure you can find a costume suitable," he winked.

"We'll be there."

"We'll?"

"Me and two friends. We'll see you there," she smiled and gave him another hug. "Hey, do you mind if I keep this," she said as she held up the paper.

"No, go ahead. See you later, child."

"Bye, Pedro," she said as she skipped off towards her car. She was starting to feel much better. Things were starting to look up and she felt…

_"Ab-i-gail."_

She turned towards the voice. No one is the street was looking at her. She opened up her senses and searched minds for anyone who recognized her.

_"Abigail."_

She heard it again, this time paying attention to lips as well as minds. Nothing. She turned and hurried back to the car, feeling as if something was following her close behind.

She spun around to face whoever was stalking her, only to be met with nothing.

She entered her car and took off towards home. Something was seriously wrong in St. Augustine.


	11. Empty Spaces

"So, Dean…do you really care about her?"

"Sam…But I don't want to rush things, you know? What she did yesterday…she's not going to just be better. Snap out of it. And I don't want to be the reason that she'd try it again. I'd rather be the reason why she never tries it again…I don't know. And it's weird. This isn't like Cassie because Abby _knows everything_. I don't have to hide my life from her because she's _part of it_; she accepts it. But why the hell am I talking about this with you? I'm turning into a pansy! God, I _hate_ all this mushy, feely crap," he said, shaking the uncomfortable feelings off his shoulders as he paced. Dean strode over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"No, I get it, Dean," he chuckled at his brother. "I just really hope you're not just leading her on because…"

Just then, Abby burst through the front door and ran them, clearly out of breathe.

"What's wrong," Dean asked as he rushed to her side.

"First," she said between panted inhales. "This." She handed him a pink piece of paper.

"A dance," Sam asked, reading the text over Dean's shoulder.

"A dance AT The King's Inn. That's our ticket to get in there tonight. Go to the dance, get lost in there, and hide until everyone leaves. Then we can get a hold of that mirror. It's perfect."

"That's a good plan. But that doesn't explain why are you shaking," Dean said, holding her shoulders steady.

Abby told them of the disembodied voice she heard call her name repeatedly while she was in the city.

"There's something going on. Some sort of power. It's strange. It's something I've never quite felt before."

"So, weird new powers heighten your shopping senses," Dean joked, pointing down to her parcels. "What's in the bags?"

"Costumes."

"For?"

"You two. It's a colonial themed party tonight. I thought maybe you'd two could be my dates."

* * *

Dean looked down at his costume in disgust.

"I'm NOT freakin' wearing this," he yelled from his room. He held up the colonial suit with ascot in front of the mirror.

"Why not," she called from her room, where she had barricaded herself in an hour before to get ready.

"Because I'll look like a tool!"

Sam laughed from the his room wear he was busy changing.

"What about you, Sam," she called.

"It's a costume party…I say why not," Sam laughed, knowing Dean would be pissed that he caved on their joint plan to not wear the stupid costumes.

"Thanks for bailing on me, Sammy!"

"Not a problem, Dean!"

"Fine! Dean, just where a suit or something, ok? There's some of James' old clothes in the closet in there. I'm sure there's a tux or suitable formal attire."

Dean sorted through the clothes and found a sharp looking black suit with black tie and a white shirt.  
_'Thank you, James, for having some style.'_  
He put it on, still feeling like a tool, but noting that he looked damn good.

He opened the door and went into the living room. Dean doubled over with laughter as he took one look at Sam.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said as he straightened his long navy jacket and smoothed out his breeches.

"Oh man, that's some funny shit right there," he laughed, pointing at his younger brother. "What, did you rob the Quaker Oats guy and steal his clothes?!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Dean. At least _he_ put it on. Besides, I think he looks quite handsome."

He turned towards the voice and he could swear his heart stopped when he saw her.

She was dressed in a colonial style blue and green fabric gown. The gown looked old, original, and she had obviously kept it in perfect condition. Her hair was down in waves and she wore only a little makeup. Abby straightened out the ruffles on her shelves and made her way over to them. He could only stare, surprised that he would find her so attractive in that particular outfit. He'd always thought chicks in the olden days were boring, tired, but now he understood why they could be somewhat erotic; the gowns left almost everything to the imagination. He, however, knew every inch of her underneath it. If Sam wasn't in the same room, he would have starting undressing her at that very spot.

"So, how do I look," she asked as she twirled around, her big skirt billowing.

"You look…," Sam started.

"Beautiful," Dean interrupted.

"Thank you," she said as he offered her his arm. He flashed her one of his adorable smiles.

* * *

Music filled the air as they left the Impala and walked up the steps to the house. The room was filled with people, some dressed in colonial attire and some just dressed formally. She entered the room on Sam's arm, hoping to make him feel more comfortable for dressing in the ridiculous costume. Although, she had to admit, he wore it well and could have passed himself off as a wealthy gentleman of the time.

Not surprisingly, Dean immediately went to find the punch and food.

Abby smiled as she caught Pedro and Marguerite's attention and led Sam over to them.

"Abby," Marguerite exclaimed, taking her into her arms.

"Marguerite, oh how I've missed you," she said, pulling back and grabbing Sam's arm. "Pedro, Marguerite, this is Sam. And over there, that human garbage disposal is Dean. They're my friends."

"Sam, this is Marguerite and Pedro. I've known them since I first lived in St. Augustine."

"So they're…," Sam started.

"Oh just distant relatives," Marguerite started nervously, obviously doing damage control.

"Yes, Sam," she said before turning to Marguerite. "They know. Believe me, they know a lot more than most, but they're not a danger to us."

"Oh," Marguerite said surprised. "Pleasure to meet you, Sam. I hope St. Augustine has showed you all it's hospitality."

"It's been very nice here, mam'."

The music changed from a fast paced song, making the colors of the dresses flow through the candle lit room into a slow, intimate ballad.

"Want to dance," she asked Sam. She almost laughed when Sam swallowed nervously. "Come on, Sam. It's just a slow song. Nothing too complicated."

"Sure," he said as he was already being pulled out onto the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and took her hand with his. They swayed slowly to the beat, keeping some distance from each other and probably looked like a young couple nervously having their very first dance. As they spun slowly, she caught Dean's gaze. She didn't have to read his mind, only his face, to know that he was slightly jealous. She smiled at him causing him to flash one back. He put down his plate of hors d'oeuvres and walked towards his brother.

"Move over, Sammy. It's my turn," he said, tapping him on the shoulder. Sam reluctantly let go of Abby, but smiled as his brother cut in.

"Have fun," he said to them.

Where Sam and Abby had danced like nervous kids, Dean and Abby danced as familiar lovers. He wrapped his arm around her waist much like Sam, but he pulled her close, pressing her fully against him. He took her hand in his but held their arms close to their bodies, occasionally stroking his thumb over the back of her hand lovingly. She could have sank into his green eyes as she danced. She never realized how damn good he would look in a suit. It was almost a sin to look the way he did that night.

Abby found her face moving nearer and nearer to his as they danced, their lips dangerously close.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Abby," he whispered, his warm breathe against her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered breathy, taking a nervous gulp. "And you look _very _handsome. Would it be rude of me to suggest that I'd like to see you out of the suit right now?"

"Naw. I was thinking the same thing…except for the suit part," he smiled, leading her around the dance floor.

She smirked and moved in a millimeter, their lips almost touching. The song stopped. The crowd on the floor parted and drifted off, leaving them alone. Dean pulled back and straightened up, leading her off the floor.

They stood together, their hands touching, as the chairman of the dance announced they were going to do a traditional minuet to go with the theme. She smiled, knowing it was going to be cake.

"Wanna try it," she asked Dean, already knowing his answer. His mind was screaming NO.

She looked to see Pedro and Marguerite already on the floor. Pedro looked dazzling. His pale skin was in deep contrast to the green suit and powered wing, which hid his black hair. Marguerite's red hair cascaded loosely down her back, looking particularly radiant against her lavender dress. Her green eyes sparkled lovingly into her husband's blue. They motioned for Abby to join them on the floor. She gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze and headed out to them.

She was in the middle of the dance floor when he approached, dressed in traditional colonial attire. The stranger took her hand and kissed it.

"Would the lovely lady do me the honor of a dance?"

She looked at him, at Dean, and at Sam. Two out of three weren't going to dance.

"I'd be delighted," she said in the typical response.

* * *

He took her hand as they started the music. They had instructors there to help the normal people who had never minueted before. Pedro and Marguerite and herself, along with her new partner, spun circles around them on the floor. It was funny seeing her dancing in such a way, but it seemed almost second nature to her. She knew the footwork, the spins, and her partner matched hers to perfection. They gracefully moved, holding hands, and twirling across the floor effortlessly.

The young stranger kept his attention solely on Abby, making pleasant conversation as they danced. At least Dean hoped it was pleasant. If he wasn't, he was going to drag the guy off the floor and beat the shit out of him.

He watched as she politely smiled at him as the young man rubbed her wrists in his hand. The song ended, and Dean's skin turned on fire as the young man gave her a devilish grin and briefly kissed her lips.

_'That's it,' _Dean thought as approached the couple.

He pushed past the applauding spectators and put his hands on Abby's shoulders. She placed a hand on one of his, already knowing who would be there.

"Maybe we'll meet again," he said, taking a step back and polite fully bowing in conjunction with the time period theme.

"Perhaps," she said as she curtsied.

"Until then," he said as he walked away, leaving the party.

"Dean, you can stop squeezing my shoulders now. I think he got the message. By the way, what is the message," she asked, turning to look at him with a wicked grin.

He smiled blushing, embarrassed by his over protectiveness. Hell, she could have broken the guy in half right there.  
"I don't think he meant any harm by the kiss. Strange though…"

"What," Dean asked puzzled.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she shrugged.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand. "We should really get ourselves hidden while the party is still jumpin."

They snuck up the stairs and hid in the shadows of the third floor hallways. Sam was already there with some weapons hidden in his long colonial coat. They waited as the party slowly dispersed below.

When the coast seemed clear, they made their way up to the fourth floor to check out the mirror in the apartment.

As Dean picked the lock, a scream came from the apartment below.


	12. Who Knows Who

"Third floor," Sam yelled as he raced down the steps to the apartment below. Abby and Dean were right behind him as he picked the lock and entered the apartment with his salt rifle raised. A young woman, no more than 20, sat huddled on the floor. Her tear stained face was hidden behind her red hair. It was the girl from his vision.

"Go on, get out of here," he yelled to her, motioning with his gun towards the stairs.

She stumbled upright and ran as books and vases flew off the shelves at her.

"Great, now we're dealing with a fucking poltergeist," Dean yelled.

They entered the room ready to fire when the guns shot out of their hands. Inanimate objects flew at the boys across the room. Sam fell as he was hit with a mirror that shattered across his back. Dean was struck in the head with a stone sculpture from the mantelpiece. Abby managed to use her vampire speed to avoid most of the objects.

Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped, and the electricity flickered. Abby remained in the center of the room in a crouched position waiting. Sam saw his shotgun close by and went to grab it, but suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. He turned to his brother who he saw was in the same predicament.

"Well this is awesome," Dean said across the room. "Sam, can you move?"

"No, can you?"

"No. Abby can you? Abby?"

The lights suddenly went out, leaving only the candles the renter had lit. Abby's pale skinned shone in the warm light. She crouched lower as a light breeze entered the room with a shiver.

Sam watched as a blue mist formed in front of Abby and started to materialize. He watched her reaction as it started to take shape. The blue mist turned into a semi-transparent petite blonde woman.

Abby stood from her predatory stance in shock.

"Ab-i-gail," the ghost sing-songed.

* * *

"No," she said aloud. "No, it can't be you."

"Abigail…tisk tisk. You do know he killed me over _you_."

"I didn't know Rebekah, I swear."

The spirit approached her, floating three feet above the floor.  
"He _killed_ me and our daughters because of you, _you whore_."

She glided over to Abby, circling her like a lion intimidating its prey.

"I've been waiting for you, Abigail. Do you remember that vision I showed you?"

Abby thought back to her psychic attack. She remembered the pieces of it, but it slowly started to sharpen in her mind as Rebekah showed her the scene in it's entirety.

The apartment upstairs was a room in a large house; Rebekah's bedroom. She had been waiting for her husband to come home, sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. He'd promised that he broke it off with Abigail and that he was going to remain faithful.

Oh, how she had envied Abigail Stuart. She was young and exceedingly beautiful. But whereas she could have any man she wanted, she choose Rebekah's husband. Didn't she know William had a wife? Or that William had children? But then again, she was young. At seventeen, perhaps she didn't know any better. Her husband, however, should have known better than to seduce such a young girl. At thirty-five, he was over twice her age!

Part of her couldn't blame Abigail for falling for her husband. He had a gentle charm. It was as if he used his doctor's bedside manner outside of the home. He had a way of making anyone around him feel comfortable.

She heard the door open behind her as she continued to play with her hair.

"You're late," she said.

She turned to face him. "_Where were you_?"

Her eyes widen in anger and she scowled.

"You were with HER weren't you?!"

That's when she noticed his shirt. The once crisp white linen was splattered with what appeared to be blood.

"William, what did you do," she gasped.

"Oh, Rebekah. You told me to break it off with her…so I did. That _thing _won't be bothering us anymore. Oh, my angel," he said as he approached her.

She backed away, her hands held out in front of her creating a barrier.

"Get out of here," she yelled across the room.

"Rebekah, my love, she's gone. That creature and her hell spawn are as good as dead."

"I said _get out_," she yelled again, pointing towards the doorway. She eyed husband with rage.  
"William, what do you mean by 'hell spawn?' _What did you do_?"

"That_ succubus _tricked me into giving her a child. I took care of it, love. She and the child are dead. I sent others to take care of the other incorporeal beings. Her family is all gone. The Stuarts will never be a scourge on St. Augustine again."

"How could you," she said with tears welled in her eyes.

She walked up to her husband and slapped him.  
"You got her pregnant? How could you?! I never intended for you to kill the girl…or her child! William, what have you done?! And her family?! The Stuarts are good people!"

"The Stuarts are _vampires_. Bloodsucking _fiends _who were just lying in wait to kill us all! Would you rather I risk our children's lives?! They were just lying in wait to drink us all dry!"

"You're _insane_! There are no such things as vampires! You've lost your mind, William! I want you out of my house and away from our children!"  
"Rebekah," he pleaded on his knees. "I did this for us, for the town. I'm a hero!"

She looked down at him with disgust, insanity raging in his eyes.

"Fine," she said. "If you're not leaving, _I will_!" She gathered her skirt and headed through the open door towards the stairs. As she reached the staircase, she was spun suddenly back towards the room.

He held her to him, planting slobbering, feverish kisses on her face. She pushed him back hard and faced him head on.

"_How could you do this to me?_ _How could you do this to our family_," she howled.

He approached her swiftly with a fury in his eyes.  
"You're not leaving me, Rebekah!"

She pressed her arms out to force back her husband.

"_No, let me go_," she screeched. Rebekah's body shook violently as he gripped her tightly. Her face twisted to the left as he hit her with a powerful slap.

All of a sudden, his hands were at her throat. She tried to pry his powerful grip away to no avail. She was starting to black out.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah," he said as he tossed her down the stairs.

She screamed as she stumbled down, feeling her bones break as she hit the steps. She laid in a heap at the bottom, slipping in and out of consciousness. Her last glimpse of life was seeing her two only daughters coming up from the third floor to see her lying in a pool of blood.

"Mother," Elizabeth screamed.

That's when William saw them, and in a rage, he chased them down the stairs.

The last thing she heard in life were her daughters screams of terror as her husband got rid of the witnesses.

The scene in her mind dispersed and Abby found herself in the clutches of the angry spirit.

"YOU did that to me…to my family. You don't deserve to live."

She laughed maniacally, squeezing onto Abby's throat.  
"And the worst part is…he was RIGHT about you!"

Abby's felt herself starting to pass out as the ghost of her ex-lover's wife tried to kill her.


	13. Shame In You

"Rebekah," Abby choked, flailing through transparent limbs. "I'm sorry."

"You're SORRY?!" Rebekah released her grip on Abby and threw her across the room. The vampire found herself pinned against the wall. Rebekah smiled and sent a mirror flying at Abby. It shattered across her body and she could feel the shards cut into her skin. Her canines extended as she felt the searing pain.

"You _should _be sorry…_look at you_," Rebekah paced in front of Abby pinned and bleeding. "You're not even _human_. I stood _UP_ for _you_!"

The spirit sent the book case across the room, slamming Abby groaning into the wall. She felt it pressing her ever harder, her body beginning to lose feeling below her waist.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! He hurt me too!"

Rebekah laughed. "He hurt _you_? But…you're still _alive_, right?"

The ghost zoomed over to Abby and gripped her face between her phantom hands.  
"_YOU _didn't have to listen to him murder his _only daughters _now, _did you_? _That's hurt. That's pain_." She squeezed her face harder and gave her a sinister smile "Abigail Stuart, you don't deserve to live."

"You're right," Abby said, surprising the ghost.

Rebekah backed away.

"You're right. I don't deserve to live. I _shouldn't_ be here. But, Rebekah…I've been _doing my penance _for what I've done. I've been trying to be good…"

"Does that bring back my daughters?! Does that stop women like you from stealing husbands? That's why all those pretty little girls had to die! How DARE they be in my house?!"

"You didn't have to kill them. They aren't like me."

"Sure they were," she laughed. "They all had to pay! They were all going to destroy families. I couldn't let that happen."

Abby watched in horror as Rebekah used her mind to pick up a large piece of glass from the broken mirror. Abby squirmed, still restrained, to no avail. The chunk of glass was huge and sharp. Suddenly, it was only inches from her throat. She swallowed in reflex.

She watched the insane look in Rebekah's clouded eyes knowing that it was the end. As soon as the glass cut through her throat, it would be over. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at the boys. She didn't want her last sight to be their terrified faces.

Suddenly, a gun shot sounded through the silence. Her eyes snapped open to find Rebekah gone and salt dust dispersed in the air. The terrifying large chunk of glass was on the ground in front of her. Sam stood up from his seat on the ground, now covered with an intricate pattern of symbols usually used in summoning, and ran to unpin her from the wall.

"We couldn't wait any longer," Sam said as pushed the large furniture away from the wall. "I was going to try to summon her girls. Maybe they could knock some sense in her."

"Screw it," Abby said, pulling glass shards out of her skin. "Let's just get to the cemetery. I say we salt and burn the bitch."

She glanced up and saw Dean making his way to her. Unexpectedly, one more shot chimed through the air and she saw Dean fall.

* * *

"DEAN," he heard her scream.

He laid on the ground, his hand over the brand new wound in his shoulder. Fresh blood pooled from under his jacket.

One more blast sounded through the air and Sam fell.

"Sammy," Dean yelled, desperately trying to check on his brother.

Sam quickly ducked behind the bookcase that had previously pinned Abby.

"I'm ok, Dean. Just grazed."

"Pity," the unknown assailant said. "I guess my shot is just off."


	14. Don't Get Yourself In Trouble

Abby quickly placed herself between the unknown man and Dean. He turned to face her, with his gun resting casually against his shoulder. She vehemently hissed at him.

"I never thought a vampire would dare show their face in St. Augustine again…let alone three."

"Pedro? Marguerite?"

"Dead," he smirked. "They didn't even know it was coming. Just one quick slice." He illustrated what he did by making a quick arch through the air with his rifle.

She lunged at him, only to find a knife planted in her side.

"It's drenched in dead man's blood, you stupid bloodsucker," he smiled devilishly.

"Who are you," she hissed as she covered the wound in her torso.

"A hunter just like my father and his before. Our line extends back to the early 1600s. You may have known my great-great-great-great-great grandfather William?"

"NO! He killed his kids…"

"His wife and _daughters_ got in the way of the bigger picture. He took his sons and taught them how to hunt and it was handed down. You know, when he found you hadn't died, he hunted you until his death. His dying wish was that his sons take over and kill the being that had ruined his life. So they did, generation after generation, vowing to hunt down the vampire scourge."

He strode in front of her, throwing her occasional smiles.

"I'm surprised this worked actually. I was fully expecting it to be more difficult," he said, kicking debris around as he paced the room. "I had heard you might actually be working with some hunters, Abigail. So, I summoned my great grandmother's spirit and led her to believe that the girls in the buildings were…well like you. So, she started killings and that's just what I wanted; something supernatural to attract some hunters to get leads on you. I never fathomed you'd actually show up!"

Abby stared down to the ground with a puzzled look on her face before raising her gaze. She smiled with sudden realization.

"You're a very good dancer," she sneered.

Dean finally recognized the man. He was the same one from earlier that evening; the one he was ready to deck. If only he would have acted on his impulses.

"You were rubbing my wrists to check for a pulse," she said stoically.

"Ah, see, it takes you awhile but you catch on," he mocked. "Old _dogs_ can be taught new tricks."

He approached her and she pressed herself closer to him, protecting Dean.

"Abby," Dean said. "Get out of here."

"Ha. No fucking way," she said. "I'm not leaving you. Besides, I think I can take this poser."

She stood up brazenly in front of their attacker as he raised his gun.

"What, are you going to shoot me," she scoffed.

"_Abby_," Dean warned.

"Come on, Dean! He must be a pretty shitty hunter to think that a bullet could kill me," she snickered.

She blurred circles around their attacker, stalking him, while he tried in vein to follow her with his weapon.

Dean watched as she played with her prey. That is, until he aimed his gun back down at Dean.

"Don't do it," she stopped.

The man smiled as he lifted the gun from Dean back over to Abby.

"Fine, if you really want to shoot me that badly, go ahead," she mocked. "Shoot me! It won't do you any good." She even raised her arms out to her sides and smiled.

He raised his weapon to her and grinned.

"Maybe I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

And then the rifle went off.

Instead of what Dean expected, Abby yelped and fell back, blood pooling from her stomach onto her antique gown. The blood oozed uncontrollably from the wound which should have been dry. She writhed in pain on the ground and looked at Dean. Her terrified black eyes said it all; something had gone terribly wrong.


	15. For Your Life

Sam crawled across broken glass to Abby's side as Dean grabbed the hunter's gun. The hunter fell as Dean hit him in the skull with the butt of the rifle. The hunter quickly rebounded, knocking Dean back to the ground, pinning him down with the gun against his throat. Sam was about to intervene, but Dean kicked off his attacker, quickly gaining the upper hand.

"Some hunter you are," the hunter said to Dean. "You work with something you're supposed to kill?!" He kicked Dean in the stomach. However, Dean swiftly grabbed his leg and twisted, flipping his opponent to the ground.

"She's not the enemy," Dean said over his assailant. "She's more human than you'll ever be."

"Ha," the man laughed as he tried to gain the advantage. "She's nothing but a worthless, vampire bitch. I'm going _to kill her_."

"No, you're not," Dean said grabbing for the rifle.

As much as he wanted to help Dean, Sam knew that he'd be mad if he left Abby lying in a pool of blood.

"Abby," he asked as he rolled her onto her side.

"Hi," she hissed in pain. "Go help your brother."

Sam surveyed the wound. It was a couple inches in diameter and was bleeding non-stop. He ripped off some her dress and used the torn fabric to wrap around her abdomen.

"Ah," she yelped. "Sam, I'm fine, go help Dean…"

Sam jolted with shock as another gunshot went off. He glimpsed up with a sense of foreboding, watching the hunter fall and Dean standing, rifle in hand. He dropped his gun and rushed over to them.

"How is she?"

"Awake and right here," she said, trying to smile, but grimacing in pain.

"Why are you still bleeding," Dean asked with obvious concern.

"I don't know," she answered, still shaken by the event. "But if it doesn't stop…"

"What," Sam asked.

"If it doesn't stop…I just need to get some blood in me ok?"

"No, what do you mean if it doesn't stop? What could happen," Sam questioned.

"Supposedly, since we can't die…we just go into comas…and may not wake up. Ever. But I'm awake, right? That's a good thing."

"Comas," Sam puzzled.

"Yeah, it's happened before. There are legends the some vampires, ones with allergies to the sun amongst others, get hurt and just go to sleep for a long time. Then, they find themselves waking hundreds of years later entombed. Thus the legends about vampires in coffins."

"Sam, grab that rifle he used. Does it have any markings on it like the Colt," Dean inquired, trying to find a solution to their predicament.

"No, Dean."

"Then what fucking gun can do this to a vampire," Dean demanded. "Keep the gun, just in case we could use it later."

"Well if I were hit by the Colt," Abby gasped. "I'd be _really _dead."

* * *

Dean picked her up and carried her out to the car, setting her gingerly in the back seat. He then took his rightful seat as the driver with Sam beside him.

"Where are we going," she muttered from the back seat.

"Back to your place for supplies," Dean said. "And then we're headed to your doctor…what's his name? James talked about him once. He's from Savannah. Dr. Muskrat?"

Dean thought back to his conversation with James over a year ago.

_"She was getting worse. The complications from the dead man's blood made her ability to heal from the abortion worse. I had to get her out and to a doctor."  
_

"_Doctor? Wouldn't the whole no pulse thing freak them out?"_

"_A vampire doctor. We do have doctors to treat us. You'd be surprised how many made vampires were doctors in their former lives. Every nest has one. Hell, every city has one. Some still treat humans. For a hunter, you sure are out of the loop. I actually should kill you for telling you this information," he snickered."_

"Musgrove," she groaned from the backseat.

"Whatever," Dean said.

"Dean, we need to salt and burn those bones. We can't have any more young women die," Abby moaned.

"We need to get _you _help first."

"No," she yelled with a choked voice. "We need to save those girls. Please don't argue with me right now, Dean. I really don't have the strength."

He gazed back at her through the rear view mirror, her determined eyes meeting his as she bled.

"Fine, but _then _we're going to Savannah. Got it?"


	16. Die, Die My Darling

They sped to Abby's house and stocked up on blood and packed their bags into the trunk. Dean helped Abby undress from her bloodied gown into something more comfortable for the long ride to Savannah. When he got a clear look at the wound, he realized how badly injured she really was. It was wider and deeper than he had anticipated. Dean tried to dig the bullet from the wound but wasn't able to get it with the tools he had available. So, he re-taped and bandaged the wound, bringing more supplies with to change the dressings while they drove.

"Dean, why don't we take my Porsche? We'll probably get their a lot faster," she asked groggily.

He looked down at her with a look that said no way.

Abby drank almost a gallon of blood, feeling better, but still somewhat woozy. Sam helped her back into the car, this time into a backseat with pillows and a soft blanket.

"Ah, now I understand. I definitely wouldn't have been able to do this in the back seat of a Porsche," she smirked sleepily, as she got comfortable for the journey.

As soon as they were fully packed, they headed to the old city cemetery as Abby requested and found Rebekah's grave. Dean never dug up a grave so fast in his life. They salted and burned the bones, finding Abby asleep in the backseat.

She awoke as Dean intentionally slammed the door and gunned the car north towards Georgia.

"Is it done," she yawned.

"Yeah. Crazy lady won't be bothering anyone anymore," Dean smirked at the rear view mirror.

"Good."

She didn't look good. Dean didn't think it was even possible, but she was paler than usual.

"You're staring at me…what?"

"Can't you read my thoughts," Dean asked puzzled.

"Huh? Funny thing, no I can't. Maybe because I'm hurt," she shrugged.

"You know, for an immortal you sure as hell almost get killed a lot," he joked, trying to lighten the situation.

She smiled slightly and started to fall asleep. He tried keeping her up with funny stories and jokes. At first, it worked. Abby laughed at his stories of him and Sam as kids and the practical jokes they played on each other. He asked her about funny things she and James used to do as kids.

"Promise not to tell anyone," she requested drowsily.

"Nah. We promise," Dean swore on behalf of him and his brother.

"When I was a teenager, I used to go out onto Anastasia Island at night and skinny dip in the Atlantic," she smiled with her eyes closed. "No one ever found out. I used to think it was the coolest thing to swim naked with the sharks. It was pretty kinky."

When pleasant conversation didn't last and her eyes started to shut, he resorted to blaring Black Sabbath tapes in the speakers. But finally, she just passed out and went to sleep.

"Sammy, try to wake her up."

Sam shook her and she didn't respond.

"It's not working, Dean."

"Try harder!"

He watched as Sammy shook her to the point that he could see her body shift in the rear view mirror. Nothing.

"Dean."

"No Sam, try harder!"

"Dean!"

"What," Dean yelled, glimpsing briefly at Sam.

"She's still bleeding a lot. Abby could just be asleep."

"Or completely gone," he gritted.

"Dean, maybe she is and if she is, it's something you're going to have to come to terms with. Do you think it was easy to lose Jess?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"It wasn't easy at all. I watched her burst into flames on my ceiling! I had no time to say goodbye. That's why it was so hard. Dean, she may never wake up again."

"She will," he swore.

"What are you going to do? Become a doctor?"

"Sam," Dean said, looking at him with deadly seriousness. "It's not going to happen…"

"But what if it does, Dean? She may be immortal by nature but that doesn't mean she can't' be killed! All we'd have to do right now is chop her head off or take off her bracelet before morning! She's not invulnerable, Dean."

Dean hit the steering wheel hard.

"Dean, all I'm saying is it's best to prepare yourself. Believe me, I don't want her to be dead either."

"Come on, Abby. Stay with me, babe. We've got just under an hour till we get there," Dean pleaded.

He glimpsed back at her unconscious body. Abby looked like a corpse. No movement. No breathe. No life. But she wasn't gone and he'd be damned if she was going to wake up alone hundreds of years from that day. Screw what Sam said. This was no time for goodbyes. This was the time for perseverance.


	17. Shimmer

Dean held Abby in his arms as Sam knocked on the doctor's door. They had gotten the most recent address from Lenore, who Sam had called as they approached Savannah.

It didn't look much like a doctor's office as much as an old style Southern house. They stood on it's sprawling, wraparound porch, hoping for a sign of life. Sam knocked again harder.

"Sorry, we're not open," a female's voice said from inside. "Come back during normal business hours."

"Screw your normal business hours! We've got a very sick girl here," Dean yelled.

"Young man, take her to the hospital! We're just a small clinic with limited…"

"We can't take her to the hospital," Sam whispered through the door. "She's a vampire."

The locks from the other side started to unlatch until the door finally opened. A young brunette woman, who appeared to be no more than thirty, motioned for them to come in.

"What happened," she asked as she motioned for Dean to lay her on the couch.

"She was shot."

"Shot," she asked curiously. "With what?"

"A rifle," Dean swallowed.

"Did you do…"

"No, No," Dean took offense. "She was hunting _with _us on a case in St. Augustine. Some other hunter shot her. She hasn't stopped bleeding since then."

"Adam," she yelled. "Come quick!"

"What's her name," the woman asked Sam.

"Abigail Stuart."

The woman's face turned white.

"Abby," she asked as she took a closer look at her face. "ADAM! We need you! It's the Stuart girl!"

A young man ran down the stairs in his robe, gripping a medical bag in his right hand. He rushed over to the girl on the couch and started to take her vitals.

"Abby," he asked her, obviously trying to facilitate a reaction. He looked up to the Winchesters. "Tell me, how long has she been unconscious?"

"A little over an hour," Dean sighed.

"And when was she shot," Dr. Musgrove asked.

"An hour or so before that. Is she going to be ok," Sam questioned.

The doctor did some tests on her before picking Abby up and carrying her into another room.

The room appeared to be like any other room you'd find in a hospital. It had a rolling bed with metal guard rails on the side, an IV, and every piece of medical equipment you could fathom.

He laid her down on the bed and hooked her up to an IV filled with blood. The woman placed a blanket on her and stroked her cheek gently.

"Now boys," the doctor started. "I'm going to have to do some tests on her before I can tell you anything specific about her condition or her chance recovery. Since I assume you are her friends, you are welcome to stay here if you'd like. Catherine can make up a room for you."

The woman tending to Abby walked to them, hand outstretched.

"I'm Catherine Musgrove, the doctor's wife," she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry that we had to meet under such morbid conditions. Could I get you two anything? You must have had an awful long journey if you just drove straight from St. Augustine."

"Naw, we're good," Dean said, taking a chair next to Abby's bed.

* * *

"So, Dr. Musgrove, what does it look like," Sam asked as he stood next to Dean, who sat next to Abby.

"I'm not sure," he drawled. "I'll need to extract the bullet from the wound and examine it. As I asked before, there were no other weird occurrences before this, were there?"

"Just her little run in with the sun the other day. Her stupid bracelet slipped off," Dean lied.

"Well, then I'd have to say that this reminds me of when she was little. I was her primary physician when she first got poisoned."

"Poisoned," Sam inquired, curious about a vampire having the ability to be afflicted.

"She was nine. One day, she ran off into the woods alone to hunt and happened upon some Native Americans. The tribe came upon her feeding on a panther. You see, they knew of vampires and recognized what she was by her beauty and speed. They hunted her and she ended up coming home with an arrow pierced in her side. When her mother removed the arrow, she noticed it wasn't healing. So, she sent word to Savannah. I arrive as quickly as possible, but she had already started to deteriorate."

"How so," Sam asked.

"She was sensitive to light. Even seeing it hurt her eyes. Abigail was very frail and weak. We had to force her to drink blood. Her mother, Anne, was extremely distraught. Back then, there was only so much testing we could do. We removed the arrow and found it was laced with oils and dead man's blood. The oils had got into her system and essentially poisoned it. We did tests to see how bad it really was."

"Such as," Dean demanded.

"We opened the shades above her bed and let the light into her room, seeing what it would really do. She was in agony. She screamed, her skinned peeled, and we stopped the experimentation. We discovered that her system was reminiscent of made vampires. So, my fine wife did research and we found a suitable talisman to keep her safe in daylight."

The doctor went on to tell them the story of when James had brought her after she was attacked at seventeen.

"She just bled and bled…more so than any other vampire I've ever seen. I always just assumed it was a complication of her prior toxicity. Now, seeing her here, I believe my hypothesis to be right. Her prior afflictions are affecting her present ability to heal."

"Yeah, but we need to stop it," Dean sounded.

"Indeed. I need to remove that bullet."


	18. In Your World

"So, what's up doc," Dean asked, arms crossed in front of him as he stood before the vampire physician. He shifted his gaze through the open doorway to Catherine Musgrove tending to Abby.

Dr. Musgrove showed them x-rays of her wound and explained the array tests he did to the bullet found in Abby's body. The bullet was unusual as it was hollow, wooden tipped and had traces of chemicals.

"Chemicals," Sam asked.

"Perhaps I should be more specific. There were traces of herbs and elixirs; vervain, white ash, foxglove, red clover, black cohosh among others. I've never seen this before but apparently the combination is meant to weaken vampires much like dead man's blood. It seems to be a well developed potion, maybe formulated by a practicing witch working with hunters. With Abby though, with a system that was already compromised, the combination of materials acted as a strong toxin."

"Is she going to be ok," Sam questioned.

"I don't see a reason why she shouldn't. And in fact, I believe she'll wake up soon. The chemical amounts were small, but they were passed fully into her system. She'll be feeling the effects from the poisoning for some time, but I think she'll be able to function. Well, she may not be out there hunting with you two for a while, but she'll be able to live quite well on her own. To be honest, I'm more concerned about any other possible side effects."

"Side effects? What kinda side effects" Dean inquired. "Like the kinds of stuff listed on those drug commercials? Are we talking just your basic bloating and cramping or worse?"

"I'm not sure what to expect. From her first poisoning, she developed her allergy to the sun. With this poisoning, who knows. We'll have to wait until she…"

"Adam, she's moving," his wife called from the room.

Dean twisted his head to the patient and sighed with relief as she opened her eyes. He rushed into the other room to her side.

"Hey," Dean said grabbing her hand.

She gave him a weak smile. He was damn happy to see her moving. Awake. Alive. If he wasn't surrounded by so many witnesses, he would have picked her up and kissed her. He wanted to hold her tight to him and never let her go.

He stopped his exhausted, subconscious flow of thoughts as he looked down to Abby, forgetting her powers.

"Um, you didn't just hear that did you," he smirked sheepishly.

"Hear what?"

"My thoughts?"

"Um…no. Huh," she sighed puzzled.

"Nice to see you awake, Abby," Dr. Musgrove said. "I just want to perform some tests. So, you said you can't read Dean's thoughts?"

She shook her head no in response.

"Can you bend this," he said, handing her a small metal tube.

She scoffed at him and gripped it between her hands. Abby grunted as she tried desperately to bend the bar that would once be so easy to disfigure.

"Doc, what's happening," Dean asked cautiously.

"An apparent effect of the poisoning. It appears the toxins have effected her strength and telepathy. I just want to do one more test," he said, removing her bracelet and opening up the drapes in front of the window.

"No," Dean yelled, draping his body protectively over hers.

The sun streamed in through the window directly down onto a defenseless Abby. Unlike the previous time in Florida, her skin didn't smoke and her flesh didn't peel. Nothing happened.

"Well that's interesting now, isn't it," Dr. Musgrove mused, jotting notes onto her chart.

"What's going on," Abby asked groggily. She looked at Dean intently, clearly focusing on him.

"Why can't I read your thoughts," she asked, coming out of her drowsy fog. Abby looked at Dean with worried eyes. "Think of something."

"Like what," he asked.

"Anything."

Dean focused his thoughts on food; a nice big slice of pizza because he was frickin' starving.

Abby stared at him terrified.

"Stop shielding," she sneered.

"I'm not," he swore, as he rubbed her hand.

"Dr. Musgrove, what's going on," Abby whimpered.

Adam Musgrove sat down and explained to her the physical compromise she suffered from the toxins in her system injected by the bullet.

"What? But why would a hunter shoot me with that," she gasped, seeking an answer from the eyes in the room.

"It was apparently meant to render you unconscious, Abigail. This bullet seems to be an experimental weapon. But from what the boys told me, the man had every intention to kill you. He just didn't want a fight," the good doctor said as he checked her temperature.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me," she pleaded.

"Well, the good news is, it seems you're not allergic to the sun anymore. Bad news, you lost your telepathy, Abby. Not to mention, you seem to have lost your vampiric strength," he said as he rubbed her free hand.

"What, how…"

"Like I said, there could be numerous side effects from these elixirs. They may not be permanent, but they may last a while. And Abby, it's raised your temperature."

Dean continued to rub her hand and noticed the change that the doctor suggested. Her palm wasn't its normal chill but was actually slightly warm. Even her vibe felt different. Sometimes when she looked at you with anger and confusion, she made you feel like prey. But in that room, she wasn't a predator.

"And, you're pallor is pinker. Abby, I don't know how to say this," the doctor started. "But it's quite unusual…it's almost as if…it made you closer to human."


	19. Hate To Feel

"What do you mean 'close to human,'" she spewed. "That's impossible!" Abby pushed Dean's hand away and pulled off the machines attached to her body. "Look, doc, while I appreciate your diagnosis, I think you've lost it. I can't be even _close_ to human. I'm a born Lamia vampire!"

"And you're sense of smell, Abby…can you smell the blood Catherine has for you in the kitchen," the doctor asked as he jotted down more in his notebook.

She lightly sniffed the air. Dean could tell Abby was straining to smell it. She noted that all she could smell was the rib joint down the street. And, it was odd, but she said the human food smelled…good.

"Can you hear Dean's blood pumping through his veins like I can?"

Dean watched as Abby's ear turned in his direction. Her ear came closer and closer to him until her head was finally against his chest, listening to his heart. She pushed herself away from his chest in shock.

"No, this isn't possible. I'm asleep. _I'm in a fucking coma_," she sobbed, standing up wobbly from the bed.  
Dean quickly moved to catch her before she fell.

"Hey Abby," Dean whispered, desperate to calm her down. "Sit back down. We need to get you some food, ok?"

She shrugged him off and walked past him in her hospital gown towards the front entrance, with the obvious intention of leaving. He followed her and she started to quicken her pace, eventually forming into a full gate. He quickly caught up to her and took her in his arms.

"Dean, let me go," she said as she struggled in his arms.

Dean held her close in a desperate attempt to console her. She twisted in his arms as she fought to get away from his embrace.

"Let me GO," she screamed in frustration. Dean loosened his grip and found that she had ran over to Sam.

She clung to Sam, looking at Dean with a look that he had hoped he'd never see. She was scared of him.

Sam held her and gently stroked her back.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's ok."

Dean wasn't sure if it was.

* * *

"So, doctor, what about my life expectancy," Abby asked calmly, finally accepting her condition a few days later. "Has that changed at all?"

"Well you were born immortal. I shouldn't think that would change. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a vampire. You're still going to need blood to survive and I don't think the toxins would affect your immortality. After all, it didn't affect it before, right?"

"I guess so," Abby said, sitting on the couch of the doctor's home. The doctor patted her knee and stood up.

"You'll be fine, Abigail. I believe you'll get your strength back one day."

Abby's gaze followed him as he walked away and her eyes locked on Dean. He was leaning against the door jam, apparently waiting for his turn to talk. That was her guess anyway, it wasn't like she could have read his real thoughts.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," Dean said uncomfortably. "Can I come in?"

"Take a seat," she said, patting the couch beside her.

Dean walked over to her, sitting down next to her, but not too close. He had been walking on pins and needles since her little freak out. But what did he expect? He'd grabbed her so tight and she wasn't able to break free. It really had scared her.

She decided she should make the first move. With a little hesitation, she took his hand in hers.

He looked up at her with apprehension.

"Dean, I'm sorry I freaked out. And here," she said handing him a check.

"What's this for," Dean asked.

"For getting that upholstery cleaned in the back of the Impala. I'm sorry, but I bled all over it. Take the check. The least I can do is fix up your baby," she sighed

"You apologize too much," he smirked, and his eyes bugged as he looked at the amount written out to him. "Take it back, I'm not going to take your money." He slipped the paper back in her palm.

"Dean, just take it," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES! Take it because I still apparently have all_ eternity_ to argue with you," she grinned triumphantly.

"You know what…you're absolutely impossible," he laughed, slipping the check into his pocket with no real intention of cashing it.

"So, you and Sam are leaving?"

"The doc says you have to stay here for a while. You know, for tests and stuff. Bobby called and sent us a case. We need to go check it out."

"I know," she sighed.

She pulled him close and hugged him as tight as she could. Well, at least as tight as she could in her 'more like a human' state. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held Abby tight against him. He softly kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back.

"I knew you were holding out on me," he said, commenting on her force.

"Well, I didn't want to sever you in half before," she chuckled. "I guess I do have to admit, if anything, this part of it is nice." She gave him a quick, hard squeeze to illustrate her point.

He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Abby, I'll come back to see you soon, ok? I promise," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Hurry back," she replied, nuzzling into his palm.

* * *

"Sam, I think we should head to Savannah."

"Any particular reason," Sam asked. "Is Abby ok?"

"She sounded a little down yesterday on the phone but that's not really the point. It probably would be a good hideout. Hendrickson won't be looking for us in Savannah. And if anything, we've got two vamps on our side down there for protection."

"And Catherine's ability to manipulate thoughts would come in handy if Hendrickson came around."

"Exactly what I was thinking…plus…I promised I'd come visit her. She's been cooped up there for almost a month now. I just want to give her a little escape. I'll only be gone a couple days. Is that cool if you just hang around the Musgroves'," he asked, turning to his brother in the passenger seat.

Sam laughed at him and made a cracking whip noise.

"You think I'm whipped? Screw you, Sam. I'm so not whipped! I just need to get laid, ok," Dean smirked.

"Too much info, Dean. And you can cut the macho 'all I'm interested in is sex' thing when it comes to Abby, ok? I see right through that. You like her a lot."

Dean shrugged his shoulders nervously, finally realizing that his feelings for Abby were becoming fairly obvious.

"Shut up, Sam."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Just tell her I said hi, ok?"

Dean smirked as he mentally planned his getaway for him and Abby. It was something they both needed.


	20. Since I've Been Loving You

Dean stared at her as she looked out onto the turning water of the ocean. The warm orange tone of the sunset lit up her skin. Abby seemed at ease, but her posture said differently. She sighed and turned to catch his gaze.

"What," she asked.

"You don't seem really comfortable…"

She bit her lower lip as her chin rested on her hugged knees.

"Honestly, I'm not. I mean…I've never felt this helpless."

Dean leaned onto his side next to her, holding his head up on his crooked arm. He reached his free arm out to rub her calf. She flinched away.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"It's just…I've never felt so powerless…never felt so…"

"Human," he asked.

"Yes…"

Her gaze went back out to the shimmering ocean.

"It's ok to be scared, Abby."

"I'm not scared, Dean. I'm absolutely fucking terrified."

He moved his hand towards her again, but then shied away.

"Why?"

She leaned backwards into the sand and covered her face with her hands.

"Why? _Why? _I'm _weak,_ Dean. I've never been dependent. If I was in a fight, I wouldn't be able to do anything! I'd just be in the way. And on top of that, I can't protect my human friends. You don't know what it's like to be able to lift people 4x larger than you with no problem, and now have trouble carrying a suitcase. I can't hear people's thoughts anymore. I can't enthrall people to do things. I'm…useless," she yelled. Then her sobs broke through.

The image of her sobbing brought Dean back to the morning when he saw Abby on the balcony in St. Augustine.

Dean grabbed for her and held her while cried.

"Hey…it'll be ok," he said in between planting kisses in her hair.

Dean's eyes instinctively gazed the scars on her left arm. He reached under her chin and raised it up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're not alone," he said as intensely as he could. "You've got the other nests now. And I know it's not much, but you've got Sam."

She let out a sighed giggle.

"And you've got me, Abby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It might actually be fun to actually be able to protect **you** for once."

She sat up a little straighter and continued to look into his eyes. Dean reached over to stroke her cheek. He leaned in closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. She moved her lips in response as she put a hand behind his head gently pulling him closer. The soft kisses turned harder and deeper as their tongues explored each others. Dean moved his hand down Abby's body and rubbed her thigh. She laughed.  
"What," he asked breathlessly.

"Is this where you're going to say corny like 'You wanna rock the Kasbah?'," she said as she laughed.

"Ha, ha. Way to ruin a moment…bitch," he said.

"Slut," she joked back.

She leaned into his bare chest as he stroked her back.

"Thank you for taking me out today. I did actually have fun. It was…interesting to actually feel the sun."

"Hey it's not over yet."

"What else did you have planned?"

"You know me, I'm full of surprises."

"You're full of something, but I'm not quite sure it's surprises," she teased.

Dean smirked while he picked Abby up and carried her up the dunes to their rented beach house.

As he opened the sliding glass door, Abby was shocked at what she saw. The room was aglow with the soft light of candles. There were dark rose petals on the bed and a 12-pack of beer on the night stand. The sound of Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" played softly from the stereo.

"You like," Dean asked.

"I love," Abby said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I threw the hotel a couple bucks for all the chick stuff."

"What's the special occasion," Abby asked intently.

"I just thought I'd cheer you up. You're not very cute when you're gloomy."

Dean carried her over to the bed and laid her on the soft white blanket. He gently hovered over her, staring down at her face. Abby's dark wavy hair cascaded over the pillows. Her dark eyes gazed up at him lovingly. The warmth of the candle added to the new tan shade of her skin. The basic black bikini she wore skimmed her curves in all the right places. Besides her otherworldly beauty, she looked _human. _She even _felt_ human. Her skin was warm and supple like a normal person's, which was a definite change from her usual chilled and hard vampire body.

"Abby…" he said as he captured her mouth with his.

Soft moans escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss. He shifted more of his weight on her and felt her inhale hard.

"Get off," she choked.

"What," Dean asked as she struggled to catch her breath. He moved over next to her sitting up as he waited for her to sit up next to him.

"Damn it," she yelled as she hit the blanket.

"Abby, what?"

"When you laid on me, it hurt! I couldn't…breathe? We've never had this problem before…"

"You've never been this human before," he said as he stroked her cheek. "It's ok, I'll just have to try to keep that in mind. I won't put all my weight on you again."

"Dean, maybe we shouldn't…do it."

"Why do you say that," he asked as he looked at her biting her lower lip. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yeah…well…I always had to be so _careful_ before. One wrong move and I could have hurt you. And now…I don't know what to do or how to act," she said as she stroked his face. He nuzzled into her hand and kissed her palm.

"Well, you don't have to be careful right now, do you?"

She looked into his eyes searching for something to say.

He put a hand behind her neck and pulled her face closer. His lips gently grazed hers waiting for her to respond. She sat motionless as he continued to kiss her face. His soft lips trailed across her cheek up to her ear.

"Abby…babe, you can let yourself go," he whispered.

Dean could feel her shudder against him. He pulled back to look at her.

Abby's lips were trembling and tears silently rolled down her cheek. Dean smiled and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. He leaned forward again to kiss where they had stained her face. Then his mouth was on hers once more and this time hers reacted. She kissed him back gently and lovingly. Dean moved one hand behind her head while the other explored down her body. When he reached her thigh, he rubbed the inner most part. She moaned and parted her lips. Dean lightly flicked his tongue to hers and they explored each other's mouths. His hand made its way back to her covered chest. He lightly rubbed her breast causing Abby to gasp. His hands worked slowly as he untied the back of her swimsuit top and pulled it over her head.

"Dean?"

He didn't answer her as he lowered her down on the bed. His hand gently massaged her breast again as he planted soft kisses up her abdomen. He then moved up to her other breast planting firm but gentle kisses. Dean smiled as he kissed her nipple then delicately flicked it with his tongue.

She moaned as her hands grabbed the sheets tightly.

With his free hand, he grabbed hers and placed it on the back of his head. Her body immediately tensed up.

"It's ok," he told her.

He moved down to plant kisses on her stomach again and he felt her hand play with his hair. He continued to torture her stomach with kisses, moving down towards the remains of her suit. He lightly licked the skin just above the edge of her bottoms.

Abby moaned and pulled his hair as she arched her back. He was loving her unrestricted touch on him. It was definitely a turn on.

Dean continued his assault on her lower abs as he slowly pulled off her bottoms. His lips continued to move south to her hot center. He playfully smirked up as he entered her with his tongue.

She gasped as she pushed his head down on her. He was completely turned on by her reaction. Suddenly she pushed his head away, causing him to look at her questioningly.

She motioned for him to come closer and pulled him in for a feverish kiss while she yanked off his trunks and threw them across the room. Her hands freely roamed up and down his firm body.

His hips rocked against hers and she could feel his growing hardness against her. She willingly met his rocking as he softly moaned.

He held himself over her gazing down at the beautiful creature under him. She impatiently bit her lip and grabbed him by the amulet around his neck, pulling him back down to her. Her kiss was sloppy and deep. She spread her legs slightly openly inviting him. He groaned as he thrusted deep into her.

Abby moaned while leaving angry scratches down his back.

He kissed her deeply as they continued to rock against each other. She raised her hands above head trying to reach for the headboard. Dean moved his hands to hers and held her down as he continued to move in and out. She moved in rhythm with him as his pace became faster. Abby wrapped her legs tightly around Dean's hips forcing him deeper into her.

"Oh God, Abby," he moaned surprised by her move.

"D--ean," she panted as her body was racked with pleasure. She squeezed his hands tightly as her back arched up and she let go. Watching her gorgeous body sweating with pleasure was enough to push him over the edge, and he released into her. They both continued to slowly move against each other until they both collapsed with exhaustion.

* * *

Dean watched her nap in the crook of his arm. He loved watching her sleep. When she was in silence, they were like any normal couple. Deep down, he wished it could be like that everyday. He dreamed of waking up with her in his arms every morning in a small house in the 'burbs. They'd have normal jobs. Maybe have a couple of kids. But that wasn't in the realm of possibility. They were both hunters with jobs that forced them to be apart. And kids, that was out of the question and it pained Abby to no end. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that when she saw her other Lamia friends having kids that she was hurting.

But when she was sleeping, it was an escape from reality. There were no vampires. No demons. No hunting. No fighting. Just Dean and Abigail.

"I love you," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her hair when she stirred.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she stretched.

"Hi," she said.

"Morning, beautiful."

She jolted up to look at the clock. Then she turned to him and softly pinched his side.

"Ouch!"

"You let me sleep all night?!"

Dean rubbed his side where she had grabbed him "Yeah, you were just so worn out. I figured you could go for a little cat nap."

"Dean, I only have today with you before you told Sam you'd be back."

She looked up with sadness glistening in her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. At least we have today, right? I'm not leaving yet. I promise." Not wanting to dwell on the future, Dean changed the subject. "So…about last night?"

"Yeah."

"Nice move with the legs. That was pretty hot."

"Um…thanks. You know it was kind of nice to be able to do what I wanted. There may be one upside to this human setback."

He smiled down at her as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

"Although I was surprised," she added.

"By?"

"Well, you usually switch it up because you always say missionary is too plain vanilla. Why didn't you last night?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at her. He had to admit, he had thought about it, but he loved watching her lose control.

"Honestly, Abby. Last night was anything _but_ plain vanilla."

She laughed a little. "You know, it was weird having _you _actually be able to hold _me_ down," she sighed.

"I don't know, I kind of liked it," Dean smirked.

She pulled his head down to hers and gently kissed his lips. As their kiss deepened to desperate lengths Dean's cell phone rang.

"Don't get it," Abby moaned against his lips.

"I have to…hold on," he muttered in between kisses. Dean rolled over to reach his phone on the nightstand.

"Hello. Hey Sam, what's up? Ok, ok. I'll be there soon," he said as he clicked the phone shut.  
Dean snapped out of bed and searched for his boxers, finding them on top of a lamp.

"So, you're leaving! You promised," Abby cried from the bed.

Dean looked up at her realizing he had given his word that he was going to stay.

"Look Abby, I'm sorry but I got to go." He searched for the rest of his clothes and was fully dressed in a couple of minutes.

Abby didn't move from her spot in the bed. He shifted back to the bed and stroked her cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to leave…"

"Then stay with me," she pleaded.

"People need us. That's our job."

"I need you."

"Abby…"

She rolled over in the bed facing away from him.

"Well it's not like I should be surprised. First comes Sam, then the Impala, then chicks, right? I believe you said 'Bros before Hoes.' I'm pretty sure you had thought that in that particular order."

He didn't answer her but kissed her cheek and rose to leave.

"I'll call soon. Take care of yourself."

Dean picked up his duffel bag by the door and turned the handle to leave. He hated to leave, knowing it was hurting her, but he had no choice. Hunting was his job and deep down, he knew she would understand. She was just too wrapped up in her own personal crisis to remember.

He heard the door close behind him as his feet shuffled in the gravel towards the Impala. With his bag haphazardly tossed in the back, Dean started the ignition. His baby roared to life.

He cautiously raised his gaze to take one last look at the window of the hotel suite, which had been paradise. Abby peered out the window her dark eyes filled with grief partially hidden by her tangled wavy strands. She placed her palm up to the glass and managed to strain a crooked smile.

"I love you," she mouthed. She raised her free arm to wave goodbye.

Dean tenderly smiled back. He knew he'd keep that image in his head for all time.

He peeled out of the lot to pick up Sam, filled with a weird mixture of devotion and grief.


	21. Butterflies and Hurricanes

She swirled the creamer in her coffee as she waited for Sam. She glanced down at her watch. One a.m. He was late.

Abby suddenly thought that maybe he got confused as to what diner to meet at, but she was pretty sure there was only one Bob's Diner in Clifton, PA. Plus, he did have a long drive from Queens, NY. She told herself to stop worrying and took a sip of her decaffeinated coffee.

Finally, she saw him pull up in a rented beater. He ran through the rain, shaking off his brown coat and shaggy hair as he entered.

She smiled up at him. He took the empty booth seat in front of her table, placing his wet jacket on the hook next to the table.

"Hey, Abby," he said smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said stoically. "Long time, no see. What's it been now…two months?"

"Yeah, something like that," Sam said. "So, what did you call me all the way out here to tell me? What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm more worried about you first. How did you get shot in the shoulder, Sam?"

Sam told her about their latest case involving a cursed rabbit's foot.

"Did Dean scratch off a million lottery tickets," she smirked, causing Sam to laugh. She knew his brother all too well.

"Well, not a million, but a few," he laughed, before continuing on about how he became shot.

"Bela Talbot…I've heard of a Bela but not a Talbot. Perhaps she uses aliases? She really got you good," she said as she glanced at his arm.

She sighed. She didn't know who else to turn to in her moment of weakness. Well she did know. Abby wanted to turn to Dean, but she was too much of a coward to do it. So, she went for the next best thing; his brother.

"How's Dean," she asked instinctually.

Sam's reaction was strange. He was blocking her. She shouldn't have told him she had regained some of her telepathy. Although, she didn't need to read his mind to tell it was turning.

"Sam…what's wrong?"

"No, you first," he demanded.

"No…what's wrong with Dean," she gasped, seeing a reaction in his thoughts.

Sam looked up at the ceiling of the diner, his eyes towards the heavens.

"You remember the big devil's gate fiasco a few weeks ago?"

"With the big fight I couldn't join? Yeah, I remember. Dean called after he left that morning to tell me about the omens that you two were going to follow. The vampires were having their own battles with demons the night the gate opened too. It was pretty brutal, from what I heard. We lost many people. Well, what about it?"

"So," Sam started. "You know about our involvement? That we were there when it opened?"

"Yeah, so? Sam, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Sam told her of Azazel's plan and the wrangling of the psychic children to choose a successor. They were to fight to the death; the last one standing was the leader of the new demon army.

"I died, Abby. I was stabbed and I lost. And when I came back…any powers I had were gone. Absolutely, totally gone."

Part of Abby didn't believe him. He was emitting something in his aura. Something was…different about him. There wasn't that same power, but there was something powerful still in him.

"Well, then how the hell are you here," Abby demanded.

"Dean…he just couldn't move on. He…he sold his soul at the crossroads."

Her heart sank and she felt as if she was going to throw up, not like that wasn't something she was accustomed to over the last month or so.

"How long did he get," she asked stoically.

"One year."

They sat silent across from each other, but were both far away. Abby felt herself starting to break apart, her own crisis far away in comparison to Dean's.

"Sam, I gotta go," she said as she grabbed her purse. "Just forget we met here ok? And don't tell Dean about this!"

"Abby, what's wrong," he asked, following her through the diner.

"Just leave me alone, Sam!"

She ran out to the parking lot with the rain pouring down on her life. She felt strong arms around her and she found herself spun around to face him. Sam looked down at her with concerned eyes.

"Abby, what's wrong? You called me out here for something, now what the hell is it?! What's going on?"

"Sam, just drop it," she pleaded.

"No, goddamn it! What's wrong?"

"Sam, I'm pregnant," she blurted.


	22. Givin' It All Away

Sam stared down at her in disbelief.

"By who…"

"What do you mean, by who!? Your _brother_," she yelled, as she sank down onto the wet pavement.

Sam crouched next to her, still in his own state of shock.

"So, why the hell did you call me out here? Why not just tell _him_?"

"I was scared! I didn't know how to tell him…how he'd react! Hell, I didn't even know if he wanted kids! Good job, Abby," she scolded herself.

She started to get up from her sitting position but had trouble finding the right footing. Sam gave her his arm and helped her up.

"Thank you," she grumbled, obviously upset that she let the cat out of the bag. Not that he shouldn't have noticed. She was slightly bigger in the belly already and was apparently trying to cover up with baggy tops.

"You shouldn't be outside in the rain in your…"

"If you say condition, I'll slap you," she muttered.

He smiled and led her back into the diner. They took the same booth they had sat in only minutes before, but the climate had completely changed. Now they sat, both with unsure futures, and not sure on how to move on.

"So," Sam said through the awkward silence.

"So?"

"So, you wanted to tell me first to get a reaction on Dean? His would _always _be different than mine."

"Doesn't matter now," she muttered. "I'm not going to tell him."

"Why?! You can't do that, Abby! He has the right to know…"

"Would it be better for him to know, now that he's going to die in a year, that he's going to be a father?"

"I think it's his choice…"

"No, it's mine, Sam. He's got enough to deal with. And I'm sure with a year left, he's going to want to go out and have fun…and not be bogged down by me and a kid."

"Abby…"

"Sam, I can handle it myself."

"But I thought the doctor said you couldn't have kids?"

"Well, funny thing…Adam said the poisons that hurt my vampire senses actually healed that part of my body. Many of the oils used in the bullet are also used as human fertility herbs. Seemed to have that effect on me. Oops," she smirked. "But, Sam, I want to get serious. We need to get Dean out of this deal. I want to help you."

"I don't think it's a great idea for you to…"

"Jesus, Sam, I'm pregnant, not dying! I can help_. I need to help! _Look, I have knowledge that goes back farther than yours. I may be of some use."

"I've got a lead, ok," Sam said softly.

"Who? Someone better than me," she grinned with an eyebrow raised.

"A demon. She knows a way to break the deal."

Sam went on to explain his encounters with the demon, Ruby.

"Dean doesn't know, does he," Abby asked apprehensively. "He'd be pretty pissed if he knew you were cavorting with a demon."

"No," Sam started, "and I'm going to keep it that way."

"Sam, I'm going to help him get out no matter what, with or with out you, but I'd rather we worked together."

"Fine. But Abby," Sam said as he reached across the table to take her hands. "You _need_ to tell Dean. He needs to know. Right now, he's all gung-ho about dying. He doesn't care. But this…this might give him a reason to try. To want to stay."

"Sam," she sighed. "I can't do that to him. If we can't save him…I just can't. I mean, he may not even want this!"

"Abby, he cares about you and I'm pretty sure he'd be ok about the kid. Well…ok for Dean, which would mean a little…a big freak out on his part. So…how are _you_ feeling?"

"Fine. Queasy as usual. And fat. But, whatcha going to do," she sighed.

"Huh…I'm going to be an uncle," Sam said softly.

"Congrats," she replied sarcastically.

"So," Sam started. "It doesn't bother you to keep this from Dean?"

She shook her head with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, no it totally does, Sam. I wish things could be different. I never thought I'd get this chance again…and I'd love to share it with him. But…I don't think he could handle it. How's he been handling it…you know, the whole deal thing?"

Sam thought back to the recent events in his mind. Dean had been slightly reckless during investigations, not focusing on being careful. He was definitely all about going in guns blazing as of late. He was constantly stuffing his face with everything that he could cram in there. And he was hooking up with a lot of…_oops_. Sam forgot about Abby's renewed telepathic ability.

"That's what I thought," she smiled. "Not taking it to well at all. You see Sam, he just wants to have fun and go out with a bang."

"What he needs, Abby, is you."

She chuckled as she swirled some more sugar into her coffee.  
"Sam…if _you_ can't convince him, _I'm_ not going to be able to. _You're_ his life. He wanted to protect you."

"This wasn't the way of doing it," Sam gritted.

"Maybe not, but if I were in his place, and if you were James, I would have done the same thing…in an instant."

_'And how would James have taken it,' _Sam thought.

"Horribly. He would've been pretty pissed," she chuckled, taking a sip of coffee. She put the cup down and made a grossed out face.

"Coffee not sitting too well," Sam laughed.

"Bleh. God no. I should really just drink water," she said as she signaled the waitress. "Just promise me Sam, that I can help."

"Fine."

"And…"

"And?"

"You can't tell Dean anything…and I mean anything. As far as he knows, we never met tonight."

_'I don't know if I can do that,' _he thought.

"Please," she pleaded. "Sam, I'm sorry, I don't want you to have to keep anything from your brother, but I desperately need you to hide this. If I see a good time to tell him I will, ok?"

He looked into her tired, puffy eyes and knew he couldn't give away her secret. He'd keep it from his brother for as long as he had to.

"Thank you," she said, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

* * *

"What's this," Sam said as Dean threw down a receipt dated a couple of weeks before in front of him.

"Rented a car, huh? At frickin midnight? What the hell were you doing, Sam," Dean asked, fearful of the answer. He'd been wary of anything Sam did out of the norm since Yellow-Eyes mentioned he may not be all Sammy.

"It's nothing, Dean."

"Nothing, huh? What were you up to Sam?"

Sam told him some cock and bull story about meeting up with another hunter about a case.

"That's a weak lie, Sammy. What the fuck are you hiding," Dean asked angrily, pacing in front of his brother across the hotel room.

He knew Sam was hiding something. Dean could always tell when Sam was lying. He'd always get this lawyer vibe about him where he'd make you feel stupid for making accusations, but he'd never quite meet you in the eyes. Dean looked down at his brother who wouldn't look directly back. Yep, that was the look.

"Spit it out, Sam…don't make me pistol whip you."

Sam stood up from the bed and stood before his brother.

"Look, I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing, ok."

"Ha! You were meeting with someone to break me out of my deal, weren't you?! Sam, I told you to back off!"

Sam was getting angry.

"No, Dean. And it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS what I'm doing with…"

"With…with who?"

"No one you know," Sam yelled.

"That means it's someone I know," Dean yelled back. "Tell me right now, Sam! What the fuck are you up to?!"

Sam was pacing and Dean could tell him mind was going a mile a minute because he was caught in a lie.

"You know what, Dean, I don't have to tell you shit. I get it, you don't want to be here and you don't care about dying. Whatever. But you don't get to protect me anymore! You gave that up when you sold your soul. So, just let me do what I have to."

"Oh, no, Sam. I'm still going to protect you. But I give a damn when you're out there with god knows who…or what trying to bust me out. I told you to back the fuck off and I mean it!"

"You're so DAMN selfish," Sam screamed. "You don't get to police me! You don't get to tell me what I can do! Abby was right!"

_'Abby? What about Abby,' _Dean thought, seeing a change in Sam's face. That was it; Sam was secretly seeing her behind his back.

"You've been sleeping around with Abby, Sam," Dean asked angrily.

"Dean, come on don't be a dick. No, I haven't."

"Don't lie, Sam. I mean, I wouldn't care really, we're not really together or anything…"

"Real nice, Dean…don't you even remotely care about her," Sam asked, with a ring of protectiveness to his voice.

Dean did care, and he cared so much that he was willing to stay away. He didn't want to weigh her down with his impending trip to the B side.

"Sam, it was just a fling," he lied. "I mean, she's hot and all but…I'm not looking for anything long term. I got a year left. Gotta live it up."

"Tell that to the woman carrying your kid!"

Dean froze and replayed that words in his mind over and over. Sam's face shifted and he looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.  
"Abby's…Abby's," Dean started but was unable to finish.

"Fuck," Sam grumbled to himself.

Dean couldn't compute the phrase in his head. Abby was pregnant…with his kid? Was that possible? From the look of remorse on Sam's face, it seemed it was. But then he felt anger build up under the confusion. _Why hadn't Abby told him? She told _**Sam**_ but couldn't tell him?_

"Where is she," he said angrily, looking at Sam. "Sam, _where the fuck is she_?"

"Dean, don't be mad…"

"Don't tell me not to be anything, Sam! Where is she?"

"She went back down to her house in St. Augustine," Sam sighed in defeat.

Dean grabbed his bag, rushed out to his car and slammed the duffel into the backseat of the Impala.


	23. Make Me Believe

Abby lit candles around her house in preparation for the approaching storm. She closed all the shutters around the house and was determined to ride it out. She'd seen worse before.

A solid knocking at the door startled her. Clad in her robe, she took her candle lit lantern with her to the front door and opened it. As soon as she saw who was there, the oil lamp slipped from her limp hand and shattered onto the floor below.

"Dean," she whispered. He was leaning, soaking wet from the rain, against the door jam with a look in his eyes that she never saw before. His green eyes seemed to flash in the lightening.

He didn't wait for her to invite him inside. Dean strode into her living room, facing the windows that looked out onto the ocean, which were now boarded up. Abby slowly slid the door shut behind her, never taking her eyes off of his back. It scared her because she couldn't read him; he was shielding from her.

"Dean, what are you doing here," she said, slowly approaching him and stopping her initial reaction to pull him into her arms. "It's dangerous outside. There's a hurricane coming."

"Is there…hadn't noticed," he mumbled, refusing to turn around.

"I'm serious," she muttered as she approached him cautiously. "You could have been killed out there."

"Who cares when you only have one year left…did you hear about that," he asked, turning around. "Oh, of course you did. Seems you and Sam have been in cahoots lately, am I right?" He looked at her with angry, hurt eyes. "_I know_," he choked.

"Know? Know what," she lied, turning away from him. She felt him follow her before placing himself directly behind her. He grabbed onto her wrist hard.

"_I know_," he whispered fiercely.

_'Damn it Sam, I'm going to kill you,' _she thought.

She couldn't speak as she felt him breathing against her back, feeling his body tremble against her own.

"Dean…"

"_Why didn't you tell me_," he interrupted. He spun her around to face him and she could his eyes glistening with tears. "Why didn't you tell me before I…_before_…"

"Before you sold your soul to save your brother," she said. "Dean, it wouldn't have made any difference!"

"Well, maybe it would have!"

"Would it have been better for you to secretly resent me for keeping you here instead of saving Sam?!"

Dean put his head in his hands.

"You should have told me, Abby!"

"I didn't know! I didn't even know I was…"

"_Say it, Abby_, I need to hear it from _you_." His eyes looked up to hers for confirmation.

"I didn't know I was pregnant yet, Dean."

Dean found his way to the couch, his head still in his hands. He was silent. Not wanting to get too close, Abby found the seat across from him. Her hands twisted her robe as she told him the story of how she discovered her condition. She explained in detail Dr. Musgrove's theory of the healing properties made possible from the oils in the bullet.

She could see his mind was starting to unshield and that he just wanted to be alone for a while. Abby thought about preparations for the storm and then remembered Dean must have driven down to see her. She went to get a coat, grabbed Dean's keys and went outside.

"Where are you going," he asked softly.

"There's a bad storm, Dean. I'm going to put your car in the garage so it doesn't get damaged."

"But," he asked puzzled. "You only have a one car garage and the Porsche is in there."

"I can always get another Porsche," she smiled. "Your car is a classic and irreplaceable."

She left and placed his car in the garage and waved a fond farewell to her Porsche parked on the street.

"How could this happen," he whispered to himself, still seated in the same position on the couch.

"You're a little old to not know the birds and the bees," she joked, trying to lighten the mood, before taking her same seat in front of him. He looked up with an unpleasant stare.

"So, you think this is _funny_?"

"It's the tragically funny…you know, like Shakespeare? I get what I want, but I can't have it all now. So it's just kinda ironic," she shrugged.

"Well, it's not funny _at all_, Ab! This is not something to fucking joke about!"

"I'm sorry! I know…"

"Why didn't you tell me," he interrupted. He glared at her with clear intentions; he wanted an answer.

"I was," she sighed. "I was going to tell you. I _wanted _to tell you…but I didn't know how. So, I thought I could gauge your reaction from Sam's." She looked down to the floor embarrassed, knowing her decision had hurt both of the Winchesters. "Dean, I didn't know what to do. I was in shock."

"Huh, ya got that right," he said, rubbing his eyes. It was then that the power went out and they were bathed in candlelight.

"Charming," she commented sarcastically. Abby glimpsed at Dean in the warm light and saw that he was still dripping wet from the storm. "You need to change or you're going to catch a cold. I'll go get you some dry clothes."

She walked past him and he once again grabbed her by the wrist. It wasn't as harsh as the first time, but it was strong. He pulled down with a little force and she found herself sitting in the couch next to him. His hand still lightly brushed hers as they sat motionless. In the silence, she could hear his ragged intake of breathe. She turned to look at him, only to see him wipe the tears away and look back at her emotionless.

Abby knew what Dean portrayed was only a minuscule amount of what he was actually feeling. She knew he was intensely hurt, scared and angry. Frankly, she knew he had every right to be. She reached her hand over his and he pulled it away, standing from the couch to pace.

"No," he said pointing. "_You_ don't get to 'Poor Dean' me, ok? I'm fine about dying! I don't need you to hold my hand!"

"Shut up, Dean," she said standing in front of him. "_I know you. _I've seen that fucked up mind of yours and I know how you operate! You may think, right now, that you're not scared but deep down in that thick subconscious skull of yours, you're scared shitless!"

He stared into her eyes and she knew she was right. It wasn't going to hit him yet, the fact that next year he would be gone, and what that would actually mean. Although his mind did go through a list of his lasts. It meant only one more Christmas with his brother. It meant that he only had ten months to be with Abby. It meant he wouldn't get to know his kid…

"Not true," she said, stopping his mental process. "You could know him…or her if you want to." She moved the robe back to show him her belly. "I'm already almost half-way there."

"But how…"

"Lamia, remember? My pregnancy is much faster than humans. I have three and a half months left," she smirked sheepishly. "I know, I look fat and horrible. This has really done a ringer on my body."

Dean approached her slowly and hesitantly. He reached out and took her hand, rubbing it tenderly. She in turn took his and placed it over her belly. Abby smiled when his eyes bulged slightly as the baby inside kicked.

"Woah, was that…was that the baby?"

She nodded, and was pleased to see a happier Dean, until his face once again fell. He took his hand off of her belly and took her in his arms.

"Oh, Abby. I'm sorry, babe. _I'm sorry_."

"For what," she said, pulling back to look into his eyes. She rested her forehead against his. The storm outside was getting worse as the sound of shattering glass broke her gaze. Looking around, she saw everything was intact, and maintained her focus on the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to do this to you…if I would have known…"

"What, you would have worn a rubber," she joked. "Dean, we didn't know it was _possible_. I don't regret what we did. That was honestly one of the _best_ days of my life and _you _made it possible. And I'm not sorry about these babies."

"Babies," he pulled back, holding her face in between his hands.

"Twins," she smirked. "My mom was a twin. Surprise…"

He pulled her into his embrace, trembling with emotion.

"Twins, huh? That's great," he choked. "Are you happy about this? The babies I mean?"

"Yeah," she sighed deeply. "I never thought I could have them. And here they are." Her endless black gazed into his deep green. "And I'm happy that you're their dad, Dean."

"So, I knock you up and I get to leave in a year…and you're still happy? I'm such a dick. All I ever do is hurt everyone I _love_."

She stiffened in his arms as he said the L-word. The word was something they had yet to say to each other in person, only soft whispers in the realm of sleep or the words of a hasty goodbye. But the way he said it then frightened her, mostly because of its ferocious intensity.

He rested his forehead against hers as he tenderly rubbed her lower back. They held onto each other as the world outside blew away.

His lips were centimeters from hers when he uttered the words that would have stopped her heart.

"Abby, I love you."

Her eyes looked for his and found his shut to hide his emotion.

"I love you…and I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Dean…"

"And now I get to leave you a single mom in this world. I won't be here to protect you or them," he said, glancing down to her stomach.

"Dean, look at me. " she said, taking his face in her hands. "Dean, I love you. I love you so much that it absolutely _kills_ me that you may not be here in a year. No, don't turn away." She took his face again, stroking it lovingly. "I don't want to let you go. You're everything I've ever wanted in my whole life…and that's a long time." She felt the emotion ,that she was trying so desperately to hold back for his sake, well up. "You never hurt me, Dean. You saved me time and time again. And I love these babies just as much as I love you. I'll protect them, just as I'm going to protect you. I'm going to get you out of this deal."

"No you're not," he said, pulling away slightly. "You're going to stay out of this mess and keep yourself safe. It's not just about you now, it's about those little guys too."

"Dean, I'm stronger than you know, and I'm not going to stand idly by as the man that I love gets dragged off to Hell." She started to feel dizzy and began to weave on her feet until she was steadied in Dean's arms. He carried her to the couch, laying her down and placing himself beside her. His arm wrapped around her, gently caressing her body, until his hand came to her stomach and stopped.

A loud snap sounded outside followed by the sharp beeping of a car alarm. Abby pulled her keys off the coffee table in front of her and hit DISARM. The sound stopped.

"Bye, bye Porsche," she sighed.

"I picked a hell of a night to come see you, huh," he smirked.

His hand played with her own and he brought it up to his lips to plant a gentle kiss.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest. This is a shock, but I'm not unhappy that you're pregnant. I mean, I get to leave a little of me behind when I go. I guess that's something, right?"

She turned toward him and looked at him steadily in the eyes with determination.

"You're not leaving, Dean. I'm going to make sure of it."

"And if I do," he asked her. "At least…at least I have a chance to see them. I get to know them for a short while. I want to know them."

She felt like a tease. There she was, confessing her love for a man that was damned and telling him he could know his children…for only a few short months. After all Dean had done to protect people, to save them, why did he deserve to have a happy life set out before him only to have the rug pulled out from underneath?

Abby felt the wheels turn in her head as she fell asleep in Dean's arms while he stroked her back and kissed her forehead. She had a plan.


	24. Love, Hate, Love

"For the last time, NO!"

Sam turned towards the fight on the opposite hotel bed. Abby laid as Dean sat next to her with a handful of cassette tapes.

"Give me one good reason why not?"

"We are not naming our twins A.C. and D.C.!"

"What," Sam laughed from the other bed, shaking at the thought. "You want to name my niece and nephew A.C. and D.C.?"

"Please, tell him he's a moron, Sam. He's been looking for baby names THROUGH HIS CASSETTE COLLECTION!"

"Hey, I'm a dyin' man," Dean reminded them, causing the two other people in the room to stiffen. "I think I should get a say in the legacy I leave behind."

"Excuse me, Dean, YOU may be dying, but they will have to live with those stupid names for the rest of their lives!"

Sam laughed as Dean and Abby stared each other down. Abby conceded and continued reading her book on baby names.

"Should I even ask was A.C. stands for," Sam asked cautiously.

"Oh that's the BEST part," Abby started sarcastically. "Alice Christian. Which isn't bad…if it didn't stand for Alice in Chains and the song Sister Christian."

"Don't forget that we can change it to Angus Christian for a boy," Dean added matter-of-factly. "You know after Angus Young from…"

"Yeah we know," Abby added, obviously irritated. "We're not naming our son _Angus_. I like _my_ names."

Sam was curious. "What do you want?"

"D.J. for Dean John…"

Dean slammed down his tape and glared at her.  
"No, goddamn it! For the last time, I said _no_!"

Abby ignored him and moved her vision back to Sam.

"And Mary Anne for a girl, but we could call her Molly. The middle name is for my moth-…"

Dean slammed down another cassette and stormed off the bed to grab his coat before he banged the front door closed behind him.

"God, what's his deal," Sam asked, peeved that his brother could be so childish.

"He doesn't want me to name them after the people he's lost…or of him. He thinks that it will make their fate. That what happened to our family will happen to them. Not that he's actually told me that. I had to creep around in his thoughts to get it," she sighed while she rubbed her swelled stomach.

"Getting pretty close, huh," Sam smiled.

"Yeah. We're almost there. Baby girl and baby boy Winchester should be due for their arrival soon. I just wish we could decide on a name."

"Could I make a suggestion," Sam spoke while trying not to overstep his bounds.

"No, go ahead." She rolled onto her side to look at him.

"As much as you may hate it, maybe you should let him choose the names. I've never seen him so excited about something. Abby, he's been reading up on this…reading _books_! He hides them as soon as I catch him looking at them, but the fact is he's interested in what you're going through. And, he just wants to leave something behind that's a part of him."

He watched as her body shuddered slightly and he rushed to her side to comfort her. He held Abby in his arms as she sighed deeply.

"I know, Sam. God this scares the crap out of me. We _need_ to get him out of this deal."

"We will," he said while lightly stroking her back. "Don't worry. He's not going to die."

"Does Ruby have any leads," she looked up optimistic.

"Not anymore info than what she's already given me. She comes and goes."

"Sam, I haven't been able to do anything either. The Crossroads was no help."

"_What _about the Crossroads?"

Sam gulped as he heard the sharp edge in the voice at the door.

"Oh you better believe that it better not be about the Crossroads _Demon_," Dean spat as he strode into the room, standing in front of the bed. "Sam, _what the fuck _is going on?"

"I don't know anything about this, Dean! I didn't tell her to go there. I'm just as shocked as you are!"

"Sam, stop. Abby, what did you do?"

"Dean, please," she sighed.

"NO, Abby. What. Did. You. Do." He rested on his knees in front of her, placing his arms on her legs.

"I…I went to talk to the Crossroads Demon to get information on your deal."

"Damn it! I told you to stay out of it!"

"I know! I know, but I can't, ok! She was no help anyway…she wouldn't even take my deal!"

Dean grabbed her face between his hands. His face was set dead serious and Sam could see a hint of dread in his eyes.

"Deal? What deal?"

Sam's heart sank as he thought about how desperate Abby was as to deal away her immortality for Dean. He watched her tremble with fear.

"Me for you," she whispered.

Dean sat stoic but Sam knew underneath a storm brewing under his placid gaze.  
"What did she say," Dean asked softly.

"She laughed and said…and said that you need a soul to sell one. She turned me down," she sighed faintly.

"Abby, how could you do that?! The kids?" He stood in front of her pacing as he tried to process everything.

"The deal was going to be me after the babies were born. You, Sam and the kids would be safe. I'd help the demons against the vampires; give them some vital information. I figured, if anything, you'd just have to kill me in the end, but at least you'd be safe," she struggled to compose herself.

"Kill you?! How could you do that?!" Dean continued on with his rant, screaming his disappointment at Abby who couldn't stop crying.

"Dean, knock it off," Sam yelled, standing on his feet in front of his brother. "She was only trying to help you!"

"Yeah, well Sammy, maybe I don't want any help," he said standing back with his arms out to his sides. "I'm going to die guys! Deal with it! _I _have to!"

Dean watched as Abby stood up defiantly to face him.

"So, you're giving up?! You're just going to lay down and die?!"

"Not like I gotta choice, Abby," he replied, choking back the hidden emotion.

"I'm not going to sit here and stay with a quitter, Dean. I'm not going to stick around and watch you get dragged off to Hell," she said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Abby, are you ok," Sam asked tentatively.

"Never better," she sobbed as she grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going," Dean said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Savannah. If you decide to actually give a damn about your life, give me a call."

She looked back at Dean as if she wanted to say something else, but she didn't. Instead, Abby turned and strode to the door. She only made it half-way before she cried out and crumbled to the floor.


	25. New Born

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts right after "Road Kill," (approx. end of Feb. '06) and ends before "Lazarus Rising" (season 4). This story has some spoilers of Season 2 and 3. This is the sequel to my Supernatural fanfiction "Possession."_

"Breathe, Abby," Dean repeated at her bedside. Dr. Musgrove walked around him to check her vitals.

Dean was surprised at how fast he could drive on the highway in Georgia with out getting pulled over. He had hauled ass to Savannah as soon as they realized Abby had gone into labor. She was about to leave him, probably for good, when she collapsed near the hotel room door in a pile. Sam helped her regain consciousness and she yelped out in pain before demanding to go to Dr. Musgrove. In two seconds, Dean had her in his arms and rushed her in the Impala to the doctor.

"Dean, if you tell me to breathe one more time…" she threatened between clenched teeth. He smiled at her as she squeezed his hand tightly. He was only glad she didn't get back her vampire strength at that exact moment.

"How's she doin,' Doc?"

"She's doing great, Dean. Good job, Abby."

"Everybody put down the pom-poms," she joked, sighing as her contraction came to a halt.

"So pain wise," Dean started. "Would you rather get shot?"

"Oh, absolutely! This is _much_ worse," she replied. He waited for her to add that she was only joking.

Their attention was drawn to the knock at the door.

"Hey, can I come in," Sam asked.

"Sure, Sam," Abby replied. Sam stood awkwardly near the door.

"How are you doing," he asked Abby.

"Oh, you know, childbirth is a breeze." She flashed him a warm smile.

Then it hit Dean like an eighteen wheeler. In a matter of an hour or less, he was going to be a dad. He started to feel sick.

"Dean, are you ok," Abby smirked. "You're turning green. You're not getting cold feet on me, are you? Because at this point," she said, patting her large stomach.

Dean didn't answer her. His head was going through a list of terrifying scenarios.

"Sam, could you take Dean out into the hall? I can get through this contraction myself," Abby said as she gripped the hand rails of the bed. "Please, Sam? He's going to lose it in a minute."

"Ok, I'll take him into the hallway. Do you need Dr. Musgrove," Sam asked Abby as he lightly led Dean out into the corridor.

"I'm right here, Sam," Dr. Musgrove smiled. "Go tend to your brother. It shouldn't be too long now." He walked back into the room to care for Abby, calling on his wife to manipulate Abby's thoughts to help her through the pain.

"Dean? Dean are you ok," Sam asked.

Dean couldn't find the words to answer. He felt catatonic, like this wasn't happening to him. Dean Winchester…_a father_? That wasn't a possibility.

"Yeah, you're going to be a dad," Sam said as he patted his shoulder. Dean had been thinking out loud.

"Sam, I can't. I can't be a dad."

"Well, it's a little late now," Sam laughed. Dean could hear Abby grunting in pain from the other room. It killed him to hear her going through such agony, knowing that he was the reason why.

"I can't be _Dad_, Sammy," Dean spoke honestly. "I'm scared shitless."

"What," Sam asked. "You're not going to be Dad. Why would you think that?"

"Look at the life we live, Sam. We're still hunting. She's," he said pointing towards Abby's room, "a hunter not to mention a vampire. How the fuck am I going to keep them out of this life? I don't want them dragged across the whole frickin' nation tracking down evil like we were raised!"

"They don't have to be, Dean. You have a choice. You can do what you want! In a way, you get to kinda start over with the kids."

"I don't know if I'm good enough," Dean confessed.

"Dean," Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you're going to make a great dad. And if you need any help with the kids, I plan on being a great uncle."

Dean smiled at his younger brother.

Abby's shrill scream brought him back to reality. He rushed back to the doorway and noticed a second cry. Dr. Musgrove was still over by Abby, who was too consumed by pain to know he was even there. In Catherine Musgrove's hands was a tiny wiggling form.

Dean approached slowly, followed close behind by Sam.

Catherine saw them draw near as she tended to the tiny bundle. The little form was surprisingly quiet and alert.

"Congratulations, Dean. It's a girl," she said, handing him the small pink bundle.

He cautiously took her into his arms and it instantly made him a believer in love at first sight. She was absolutely perfect. The baby swaddled in his arms yawned and started to fall asleep completely content. Dean felt unknowing tears slip out of his eyes.

"Hey there," he whispered. "I'm your dad."

"Congrats," Sam whispered over his shoulder. "She's really cute. She looks like a total mix of you two."

"But she has the green eyes of her daddy," Catherine interrupted. "Or, at least she will in a few months."

Abby's harsh scream brought Dean back from his surreal bliss with his newborn daughter. Another cry cut through the air. Dr. Musgrove handed another small form to his wife who took it over to a warming table.

"Congratulations again! It's a boy," she smiled, as she cleaned him and swaddled him as he cried.

Dean turned to his younger brother.

"You want to hold her," he asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Sam smirked as he nervously took the small baby girl from Dean's arms.

Catherine brought his newborn son to him and Dean once again fell in love instantly. But there was something more; he felt the internal need to protect them from everything bad in the world. And intermixed with that need was the solemn knowledge that he'd been gone from their lives far too soon.

He smiled down at his son, who was already nothing like his daughter. Though they looked similar, he was loud and squirmed.

"I guess _you_ take after your mother," he joked, looking down at his perfect child.

"Well, he'll have her eyes," Catherine pointed to Abby. Dean grinned at her until he noticed her face was whiter than usual.

"Catherine, what's wrong," Dean said as he turned with his son towards Abby.

Abby was staring at the wall, gritting her teeth and growling. Dean watched in horror as she bent the bed rails she was gripping in her hands.

She hissed and her canines extended.  
"_Give me my children_," she spat.

"Abby," Dean whispered, holding his son tight to him.

She lunged out of bed in a crouch, growling from deep within.

"Dean, Sam, get those babies out of here! She's getting all her vampire abilities back at once now that the pregnancy is over! Catherine hold her!"

The last thing Dean heard as he and Sam ran out of the building with his newborn twins was the crashing of furniture and Abby's horrifying snarl.


	26. Find Out About Love

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts right after "Road Kill," (approx. end of Feb. '06) and ends before "Lazarus Rising" (season 4). This story has some spoilers of Season 2 and 3. This is the sequel to my Supernatural fanfiction "Possession."_

Abby laid in her bed facing the window. She felt the bed dip as he sat down on the edge next to her. His hands traced her spine and he snuggled up behind her.

"Hey," he said before kissing her neck. "Good mornin,' hot momma."

"Huh, some mom I am," she mumbled. "I almost killed my kids two days ago."

"Nah, you wouldn't have," Dean whispered in her ear.

"You have too much faith in me, Dean Winchester," she said, rolling on her side to face him.

"Doc says you're ok to go. How's the blood craving? You're not on human blood vampire overload are you? Because I cut myself shaving this morning," he said jokingly, pointing at the nick on his chin. He kissed her forehead.

"No. No, I'm fine. Back on the animal blood. But…that was so scary. It was like I didn't have control over myself. Like my carnal instincts just took over."

"Well _I_ know you're in control of yourself," Dean said before he brushed his lips lightly against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she added, planting another kiss upon his soft mouth. "So, how's parenting going?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm not really great at it. I've been thrown up on a few times though…so I guess I got that going for me."

"Oh really," she laughed. "No, you're a great dad already, Dean. Wow…we're parents. Who would have thought that would ever happen, huh?"

"Not me, that's for fucking sure!"

"So, I've been thinking," she started as she twisted his amulet in her fingers. "What if we do name the kids…A.C. and D.C.?"

"Are you serious," Dean said with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. He looked like a kid who finally got what he wanted on Christmas morning. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I do think that you should have a say in their names," Abby started, "And if that's what you really want, then I say we do it."

"You're not just doing this because of the deal, are you," he whispered, brushing back the hair from her face.

"No. No. I want to make you happy, Dean. And I've just been so stubborn. And contrary to popular belief, I do care about what you think," she said, tapping him on the nose. "So I say we name them what you want."

"Well, then you get to pick the actual names. So, what do the initials stand for?"

She leaned over the bed to the floor and brought up Dean's box of cassettes.

"Well, I looked through here from songs and bands and stuff. And then I did some research on the lap top of classic rock bands and lyrics. I found a couple names, but I wanted to incorporate part of me too. So…"

"So?"

"April Charlotte and Dylan Cooper. April for the band 'April Wine' and Charlotte for one of my favorite authors Charlotte Bronte. Dylan for Bob Dylan and Cooper for another author James Fennimore Cooper."

"Wow, you really put a lot of thought into this," he smiled, looking down at the names scribbled on a worn notebook on top of the tapes. He flipped through over ten pages of scratched out name combinations.

"I wanted to make them as nice as possible for both of us. You don't like them," she sighed defeated.

"No, no. They're awesome. You're awesome," he said smiling before giving her another kiss. "Thank you, Abby. "

"Nah, don't thank me," she smiled.

"So…do you want to see them," he asked with an adorable smile.

He jumped out of bed and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"I guess I don't really have a choice," she smiled, kissing his chest through his shirt.

"Abby, if you don't stop that, I'm going to turn around and we're going to head back to your bedroom," he smirked down at her.

"Is that so bad," she purred as she lovingly attacked his neck.

"No, but I know how bad you want to see the twins. Plus, I think they miss you already," he smiled. "I can't get the little dude to shut up. Maybe you can."

Dean put Abby down at the door to the nursery to find Catherine tending to the children.

"Abby," she said, pulling her old friend and patient into a hug. "Come meet your babies."

Abby tentatively approached the wooden crib and peered over the edge. Her two little miracles were laying next to each other, their little hands touching. The baby boy was crying with his little lips quivering. Her natural instinct took over.

She picked up her son and cradled him in her arms. Abby stood and swayed him back and forth slowly, humming the same tune her mother had hummed to her as a child. Baby Dylan silenced immediately and fell fast asleep.

"You see that," Dean said, pointing at Abby. "See Catherine, I told you the little dude was a total momma's boy."

Abby held the baby in her arms as he fell into a deep dream.

"I like him better when he's quiet," Dean whispered as he came from behind to wrap his arms around Abby.

"Smile," Catherine said as she snapped a photo of them. "Now we need one with both of the babies." She gingerly picked up April and gave her to Dean. April snuggled into Dean immediately.

"Well, if he's Momma's boy, then she's most definitely Daddy's little girl," Abby smirked.

"What can I say," he smiled. "Chicks dig me."

Another flash from the camera brightened the room.

There was one photo Abby wanted more than anything.

She handed both babies to Dean and had him sit in the recliner in the corner. The window behind shone a brilliant yellow hue into the room and it looked peaceful and heavenly. It was just the image she wanted her children to have of their father.

Abby took the camera from Catherine and snapped the photo as Dean looked down lovingly at his children.

She turned the display on the back of the camera and looked at the photograph. Deep down, she wanted to cry. It was then she realized that there was a great chance that this would be one of their only memories of him. A glimpse of their father as he was when he was alive.

"What's wrong," Dean asked, looking up at her with concern.

"Nothing," she lied. She walked over to him with her arms out. "I want to hold our daughter."


	27. Bittersweet

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts right after "Road Kill," (approx. end of Feb. '06) and ends before "Lazarus Rising" (season 4). This story has some spoilers of Season 2 and 3. This is the sequel to my Supernatural fanfiction "Possession."_

"So how do you think Sam's doing babysitting," Dean chuckled.

"I'm sure he's fine," Abby sighed as they walked through the dark park.

Dean's question about Sam's child care skills had been the first words he had uttered in hours. Something was off and she knew it. It was only two weeks till it was time to pay his debt. She quickly grabbed onto his hand. Her fingers ran across his palm, trying to memorize every line and divot.

He had rolled back into Savannah as planned. Dean and Sam had taken some random supernatural cases around the country since the kids had been born. They made sure they stopped for much needed breaks to hang out with the kids. She stayed behind at the Musgrove's to take care of the children and to find out anything she could on Dean's deal. Dr. Musgrove had an extensive collection of ancient manuscripts dating as far back as Ancient Egypt. Almost eight months had passed since the twins birth and she had come up with nothing useful.

Abby didn't tell Dean that she hadn't slept in almost a week. Between the kids and his deal, she couldn't possibly find a spare moment for herself. And now, she _couldn't _sleep. She only had two weeks left with Dean.

She yawned aloud and lied to Dean about being tired. To see him, she would stay up for all eternity.

"So, this Lilith," Abby started, "she's not _the_ Lilith, is she? As in succubus demon; the screech owl?"

"Not sure. All we know is that she's pretty freakin' powerful."

"There's gotta be a way to stop her," Abby mumbled to herself.

"If there is, and you find it, let me know. But, _you_," he pointed, "are going to stay out of this."

"Dean," she scolded.

Dean stopped his stride and stood in front of her and held her hands tight in his own.

"_No_. You're going to stay away from me on the day of the deal…I don't want you to see me if I…"

"Dean, don't baby me," Abby sighed. "I want to be there with you to protect you. No matter what."

"Abby! One of us needs to be there for the kids and the odds look pretty good that you're going to have to be the one to survive," Dean yelled in frustration.

"Stop it, Dean!"

"Do you think I want to die, Abby," he asked, his voice rising with panic. "No, I don't! The only thing that might save me would be a goddamn miracle!"

"Well then let me believe in that! I'll believe in anything that could save you! I'm not going to leave you, Dean!"

"Promise me something, Abby. That day, you're going to stay away!"

She bit her lower lip and nodded. She'd placate him for now but when it came down to that day, she doubted she's be willing just to sit back and listen. He wanted his last week to be spent hunting with his brother. That's why he decided to show up in Savannah two weeks before; he wanted a nice buffer for when he said goodbye.

"And Abby, I need to say a few things before…if I don't make it."

"Fine. What," she asked with irritation.

"You're going to let Sam come around and see the kids, right? I want him to be a part of their lives," Dean asked stoically, hiding the emotion but as the day drew near, Abby saw it was getting harder and harder to do.

"Of course. Why the hell wouldn't I?!"

"And I want the kids to be raised normal," Dean started. "I don't want them to know _anything _about the supernatural. Anything. As far as they'll know, monsters don't exist. I want them to be in the suburbs playing tee ball and not in the back of a car with salt and shot guns."

"Dean, I would never do that to my children. You should know better than that!"

"Just let me get this out, ok," he yelled with obvious exasperation. "I don't want them to know what Sam and I did…or what you did for a living. I don't want April and Dylan to follow in our footsteps."

"Like I would let that happen, Dean! What do you take me for?!"

"Why does every single conversation with you end up in a fucking fight?!"

"Maybe because you're so stubborn!"

"God, you're so _irritating_, Abigail!"

"UH! I hate when you call me that when we argue, Dean!"

"Well we wouldn't have to fight if you would just listen to orders!"

"Oh orders, huh? What the fuck do I look like to you?! Screw you Dean," she yelled. "You're an asshole!"

"And you're acting like kind of a bitch!"

"Douchebag!"

"Marry me!"

"And you can just go to…wait, what?"

Dean stood in front of her with a smug look on his face. He turned around to pace before spinning back to her.

"Marry me," he asked again, this time much quieter.

Abby was feeling lightheaded. It was just too much going on at once. She took a seat down on the soft grass.

"You ok," he asked, squatting down beside her.

"Um…no, not really. Did you just ask me to…"

"Yeah, I did. Look, Abby, I know we fight…a lot, but I've never felt anything like what I feel for you. And I know I'm being completely selfish right now, but I don't have much time and I want to make you an honest woman," he smirked.

She glanced up at him to see the clear intent in his eyes. He wasn't joking.

"Honest woman, huh? _Lame_ excuse."

"No, that's not just it. God, I suck at this kinda stuff," he said before sitting down next to her in the grass. "Abby, I love you. I can't think of anyone else that I'd want to be with. You're beautiful, funny, smart and a great mom. Sure you can be a pain in the ass, but I can handle it. And most of all, I respect you. I never thought I'd see a gray area in the vampire world…but you proved me wrong. And I love you for it."

"Dean," she sighed, feeling her chest tighten with emotion.

"So, what do ya say," he took her hand. "We could just head on out to Vegas now. If we start the drive now, we could be there in a couple days."

"Dean…I love you, I really do. But…I can't marry you right now," she hesitated.

"Oh."

"No, don't be sad," she said taking his face in her hands. "I love you, Dean Winchester. It's just…I don't want you rushing into something just because you're scared that this is the last chance…and I know that's what you're thinking so don't try to tell me otherwise." She gave him a crooked smile.

Abby sat in silence as she listened to Dean's thoughts. It had been harder and harder to listen to them as of late. Since he was getting so close to his date, all his mind had been focused on Hell and the hounds. She could hardly bear his thoughts and fears about what was to come. And, to make matters worse, he was more scared of what would happen to Sam, her and the kids once he was gone.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you first realize that you loved me," she asked, turning to him with purpose, trying to shift his mind to something happier.

"Honestly? I know this is going to sound totally weird…but I think I finally realized the night we were on the beach in St. Augustine," he smirked.

She heard his thoughts about that day and how happy he was that she was still around. He had held her on the beach with his arms wrapped tight around her, with the only purpose of keeping his promise to her brother and keeping her safe.

"What about you," he asked her, snapping her focus off of his mind.

"Same," she stated.

She reached over to take his hand, holding his palm up to doodle on his life line. It seemed like the line had gotten shorter.

"Listen. We're going to get you out of this, Dean. At the end of next week, you'll be back here good as new. After I kill that bitch Lilith, and you come back to me, I promise I'll marry you."

He gave her an adorable smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm a woman of my word. I just want you to make a decision based on love and not so much fear, you know?"

"Well, what I feel for you isn't going to change, you know, so I'm going to hold you to this."

"Well, where's my ring," she asked with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Oh, crap."

She laughed at him.

"I'm joking!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"No, no. I should have done this right. Here," he said, taking off one silver ring from his hand. "Take this."

"It's a little big," Abby laughed as he slipped it on her thumb. "But I promise, Dean, I'm going to wait for you and when you come back to me, I'm all yours. Forever."

"I'm counting on it," he smiled.

Dean was surprised as the horn honked from the Impala. The couple raced over to the road to find Sam in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Dean, we gotta go meet up with Bobby. He might have a way to track down Lilith."

Dean turned to Abby with a look she hadn't seen in a while. His green eyes sparkled with a glimmer of hope.

He took her in his arms tight, so strong that she found she couldn't move. His mouth took hers abruptly. The kiss was sloppy, deep and desperate. She reveled in his touch on her body as his hands memorized her curves before they snaked up through her hair. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

_'Give those babies some love from me,' _he thought.

"I always do."

_'I love you. I'll see you in a couple weeks.'_

"I'll be waiting," she said, planting another softer, sweeter kiss on his lips.

He reluctantly pulled away as Sam walked to the passenger side, allowing Dean to take his rightful place as driver. Dean sat in his seat and gave her one last adorable smile before he pulled off toward an unknown future.

As soon as he was out of sight, Abby raced back to the Musgrove's at vampire speed. She was going to find a way to save him if it killed her.


	28. To Live Is To Die

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show or the Nightwold series, however, are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction starts right after "Road Kill," (approx. end of Feb. '06) and ends before "Lazarus Rising" (season 4). This story has some spoilers of Season 2 and 3. This is the sequel to my Supernatural fanfiction "Possession."_

Sam leaned over his brother's lifeless body, cradling him in his arms.

"Dean," Sam sobbed as he looked into his brothers green eyes that now held no hint of life.

The screams of demons from outside the house caught his attention. He placed Dean reverently down on the floor as the screeches and shredding of a fight sounded from outside. The door blew open as a demon was kicked into the house. A blur appeared on top of him suddenly, chanting Latin, before the demon was exorcised. The form sitting atop the demon was tackled. It rebounded back to a fighting stance and attacked with its canines lengthened. The creature fought with its fangs, going for the jugular, before the other vampire forced its teeth into its victim's neck. The second vampire fell to the floor with the first standing over it, kicking it in the side.

As she approached with her colleague, Sam hardly recognized her. She was dressed in tight black and looked as strong as ever. She was once again the warrior they had first met in Chicago.

Another demon attacked from behind, and this time her partner pinned him to the wall while she chanted Latin as quickly as possible before dowsing him with holy water. The demon was quickly expelled into the night as the thick black smoke they were all far too accustomed.

She blurred back to the door to yell a command at her hunting party.

"Take as many alive as you can! We need answers from these demon assholes," she demanded.

She zoomed back into the room next to her female partner.

"Dean? Sam," she yelled in desperation

"Abby," Sam asked in a choked voice.

"Sam," she yelped relieved.

"Abby, don't come in here," Sam said, blocking her view of the body on the floor.

"Abby," Lenore whispered. "You're hurt." She pointed to the blood oozing from the younger vampire's shoulder. Her arm was twisted at an unnatural angle and Sam winced as Abby popped it back into place without so much as a whimper.

She continued her pursuit towards him as he shielded his grief stricken thoughts from her as best as he could.

"Don't," he pleaded with more tears flowing down his face.

She waltzed up to him determined. Her eyes glanced down to the floor behind Sam and she took a sudden intake of breathe.

"Let me pass, Sam," she demanded.

"No."

She pushed Sam out of the way by force, knocking him clear into the adjacent wall. He slumped down and looked out the window onto New Harmony, out onto a world he never knew before. It was a world without Dean.

Her agonized shriek brought him back to the gruesome scene.

Abby knelt before him, tenderly caressing his face.

"Dean, Dean," she repeated. She shook him to illicit a response. His body shook from her force but then slowly stopped all involuntary movement.

"NO," she screeched, more animal than man.

She threw herself on top of his brother, throwing his lifeless arm over her body, cradling herself in his dead hands.

"Abby," Sam choked in his bereavement as he reluctantly approached her.

She turned towards him and growled with her canines lengthened.

"There's too much of his blood in here," Lenore whispered somberly to Sam. "We need to get her out of here."

Abby rocked herself in Dean's arm, absently stroking his face. Her hair was matted in his blood as she laid on his ripped chest, apparently listening for a heartbeat.

Sam approached her slowly and touched her back. She snarled and threw her arm back into his chest, breaking one of his ribs.

"Abby," Sam winced. "I'm sorry, he's gone."

"No, no, he's just sleeping." She kissed his cold cheek waiting for a reaction. When she didn't get one, she sobbed uncontrollably into his torso.

Sam was horrified at her face covered in his brother's blood as she grieved. Her nails gripped his skin so tight that he could see the flesh slightly tear from her force. Her own lips bled from the force of her sharp fangs against her lower lip. It was then that he truly realized she wasn't human and he couldn't bear to see another _thing _slash away at his brother, no matter how unintentional.

"Get her out of here, Lenore," Sam ordered. "_Now_."

Lenore took hold of Abby, grabbing her forcefully by the shoulders. Despite her best protests, Lenore dragged her back from Dean.

"NO," Abby screamed kicking and screaming all the while slashing at Lenore. "I'm not leaving him!"

* * *

Abby tore at Lenore not caring that she was her friend. Sam looked at her stoically although his mind was clear; she was a monster and he wanted her gone.

She hissed at his thoughts as her eyes never left the two bodies on the floor. Dean and Ruby. Dead.

She had vowed that she was going to save Dean or it would kill her…and she was right. Whatever amount of humanity that had existed because of her love for Dean was gone. Sam was right, she was just another supernatural creature.

A growl escaped from deep within her chest and she pushed Lenore off her. She gazed at Sam, meeting his soft, sad eyes. Abby wanted to say she was sorry she failed. She wanted to hug him hard and tell him she understood what it meant to lose a brother. But, she didn't.

She wiped the blood off lip and ran out the door.

Abby blurred through the woods near New Harmony, Indiana with no real intention except escape. She needed to think of a solution. Her mind raced with thoughts and images of the night. She pumped her legs as fast as she could while she easily hopped over any natural obstacles in her path.

Her senses were open to the wildlife running around in the forest. A rabbit crossed the trail in front of her before darting for shelter. A fox stealthily hunted a family of opossums.

Then the scent hit her with enough force to stop her in her tracks. Human. She zoomed to a safe spot to watch a human girl running through the woods on a paved path. Sweat dripped off of her body as the runner kept pace to the Ipod in her ears.

Abby listened for that semi-human part of her mind to warn her not to hurt the soul, but it never answered. She stalked the brown hair girl from afar, steadily becoming hungrier as the taste of perfume and sweat wafted down her throat with every inhale.

_'Screw it,' _she thought. With Dean gone, there was no noble reason to be good.

Any intention she had of walking away vanished. Silently, she tracked her unknowing prey.

With a rumbled growl, she crouched and pounced.

The girl screamed slightly before Abby had time to put a hand over her mouth. She sank her canines into the young woman's throat, feeling her own grief subside with every sip. Her lips drank from the girl with every intention of the kill, until an idea dawned on her.

The young woman started to go limp in her arms and she reluctantly pulled away before her heart stopped. Her heart _couldn't _stop; Abby would need her alive. In her delirious state, she was determined to still save Dean from Hell. That was her promise, now more than ever, no matter what the consequences.

Abby picked up the young jogger and held her tight against her as she ran to a safe place where she could do the necessary ritual. She knew in order to rescue Dean, she would need someone who had been to Hell. She had to find a way to summon Ruby.

THE END.

* * *

Well, that's it for "Broken." Thank you all for reading! I had a blast writing it and I appreciate all the reviews. This story will be a trilogy, so look for the third, currently untitled, installment sometime soon. I will post a link on this story when I decide to upload it.

The play list for "Broken" will be up soon!

Thanks again! Lauren


	29. Broken Playlist

**Broken Soundtrack: **These are the songs that inspired me as I wrote the story. There's a mix of genres of music, but I'm pretty open to walk I listened to. This isn't all of the songs that inspired "Broken," but I condensed it to songs that were meaningful to specific scenes.

**Ride On - AC/DC** _(Beginning while Dean and Sam drive into St. Augustine)  
_"It's another lonely evening,  
And another lonely town  
But I ain't too young to worry  
And I ain't too old to cry  
When a woman gets me down"  
_  
_**Feel Like Making Love - Bad Company** _(Dean and Abby after she gets hurt the first night)_  
"And if I had those golden dreams of my yesterday  
I would wrap you  
In the heavens  
And feel it dyin all the way"

**Never Let This Go - Paramore** _(Abby on not letting go of James)  
"_Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you"

**Breathe Me - Sia** _(Abby killing herself)  
_"Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe"

**Never Too Late - Three Days Grace** _(Dean after he saves Abby from her suicide attempt)  
"_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_"_

**Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse** _(Beach scene)  
"_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_"_

**Halo - Haley James Scott** _(Abby thinking about how Dean looks at her after her meltdown over being 'human')  
"_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._"_

**Nothing Else Matters - Metallica** _(The getaway beach house scene)  
"_So close no matter how far  
Couldnt be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_"_

**Broken - Lifehouse** _(Dean after confronting Abby about the pregnancy)  
"_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life _"_

**Bad Company - Bad Company** _(Dean's feelings on his future fight for his soul)_  
"Company,  
Always on the run.  
Destiny,  
Is the rising sun.  
I was born 6-gun in my hand,  
Behind a gun, i make my final stand.  
That's why they call me...  
Bad Company. And i can't deny,  
Bad Company, til the day i die."

**Love Remains The Same - Gavin Rossdale** _(Dean waking up Abby two days after the twins birth)  
"_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
You make me want to run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black  
Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending"

**Can I Have A Kiss - Kelly Clarkson** _(Abby during her last scene in the park with Dean after she turns down the proposal)_  
"Don't move, I wanna remember you just like this,  
Don't move, it's only a breath or two between our lips.  
I know why you left, I can't blame you myself,  
Must be hard living with ghosts in such an empty shell.  
I tried to warn you, been a mess since you've known me,  
I can't promise forever, but I'm working on it.  
If I can't hold you, can I give you a kiss?  
Can I have a kiss?"

**Miracle - Paramore** (_Abby's POV on saving Dean_)  
"I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you"

**You - Switchfoot** _(Dean and Abby's feelings in the last scene they have together)_  
"And I find peace  
When I'm confused  
I find hope when  
I'm let down  
Not in me  
But in You"

**Drowning - Stabbing Westward** _(Abby as she finds Dean at the end)  
__"_I'm drowning in nothing  
Nothing real  
Nothing left  
Nothing  
I'm losing myself  
Sinking deeper down_"_

**Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace** _(Abby letting her vampire instincts take control)  
__"_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_"_

I have Chapter 1 of the sequel finished. The title for Book 3, so far, is "Overkill." That is, unless I decide to change it before I post. Thanks!

I have all these songs on Project Playlist, and will post the songs on my Livejournal: my name there is also mystical-blaise.


	30. Sequel is up: id number provided

Hi everyone.

I just want to thank you all for reading "Broken."  
The sequel, "Sacrifice," is up and you can find it under my pen name, mystical-blaise.  
The ID number for "Sacrifice" is: 4598121

Thanks again!

Lauren


End file.
